


Castle of Glass

by GrinningFlowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/pseuds/GrinningFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Highschool AU! It isn't surprising when Tony Stark makes it his personal mission to befriend the two new kids, Thor and his brother Loki. What is surprising though, is when things immediately begin to go deeper than he expected with Loki, and he somehow becomes the man's "knight". And protecting a castle of glass is hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruder at the Gates

Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark, a sophomore known for curiosity, recklessness, and just plain mischief, was bored. Utterly bored. Tony didn't like the feeling, he much prefered being deeply intrigued by something, which he usually was, due to the fact that he loved understanding everything, and I mean everything. So because of this terrible boredom that plagued him, it didn't take him long to sift through the gossip flooding the halls around him, and realize, there were new students. At the knowledge of this, Tony couldn't help the shit-eating grin that formed on his handsome face, as well as the giddy feeling bubbling in his gut. New students were his favorite students.

Following the source of what seemed like the most reliable chatter, he found himself peaking around his corner at the two newbies, two brothers in fact, immediately being filled with interest. They were both a good five-inches taller than Tony, this fact irking him slightly, one being far more muscular than the other that looked like he could use a good meal. The larger of the two was disturbingly handsome, with wavy golden locks, facial hair to match, tanned skin, and stunning crystal blue eyes that expressed every emotion he felt, much like a puppy, while the thinner of the two was the exact opposite. He was, simply, gorgeous, having porcelain skin, beautiful inky black hair, emerald green eyes that had an icy feel to them, and Tony couldn't help but notice how he was all impossibly long legs. After taking in their self-esteem smashing appearance, Tony thought it best to meet these two, because he loved making impressions. Taking quick strides Tony planted himself right in front of them, waiting to be noticed as the brothers quietly bickered. The blond was the first to notice him, giving a smile as bright as the sun to Tony, a complete stranger. In return he offered his best charming smile, his eyes glancing to the black-haired brother, who made a show of ignoring him. He kind of liked that.

"Hello! Who might you be?" The blond boomed, voice sounding like thunder to Tony. How someone could carry such a noise for speech seemed impossible to him.

"Tony Stark," he offered his hand after a moment, the blond quickly taking it in a crushing grip and shook it.

"It is wonderful to meet you Sir Stark! I am Thor Odinson, and this my younger brother Loki!" Tony smiled and turned his gaze to Loki, his emerald eyes flicking to Tony's chocolate ones briefly.

"Salutations," he said lowly, proving to be Thor's utter opposite even more. These two were just delighting Tony with interest; strange names, even stranger manner of speaking, and the fact that they were polar opposites.  
"Same to you two," Tony replied to them both, "I was surprised, but overjoyed, to hear we got two new guys so far into the year."

"Overjoyed?" Loki asked, raising a perfectly arched brow.

"Of course! I know everyone here, so it's no fun. You two will feed my insatiable need for social knowledge for the time being." Thor let out a hearty laugh at that, the sound rumbling in his chest and drawing even more eyes to the trio.

"Well we are indeed glad to bring you happiness, Sir Stark. Loki shares a certain need for knowledge as well! Hopefully you two will get along swimmingly!" Tony offered Loki another charming smile, only to receive a cold, judging stare in return. Ouch.

"That'd be great. I'm sure we'll be awesome friends." he said, returning his eyes to Thor's after a moment, making the man smile broadly once more. Loki simply rolled his eyes, striding away on those sticks he called legs as the bell rang above them, Thor offering a wave before he followed after his brother. Tony had a feeling today would be nothing short of interesting.

 

"Where do you think they're from?" Tony asked the blond football captain next to him who was staring intently at an algebra problem, this boy being his close friend, Steve Rodgers. In response Steve let out an irritated sigh, much to his amusement. "What's with that noise Stevey?" Tony questioned, laughter in his voice.

"I'm just tired of you asked me about the new guys. I know as little about them as you do-"

"I believe I know more than you, actually," he interrupted, grinning. Steve rolled his eyes,

"Whatever. Either way I really need to study these. I have a test."

"So do I, but I'm not worried."

"You never worry."

"Still. If you're not going to talk to me about interesting things, I suggest you leave," Tony turned his head, doing his best impression of a diva.

"Fine." Tony looked at his friend in mock-hurt,

"You would just leave me?"

"Sorry man, school is more important."

"I am deeply offended." Steve gave a laugh at that, offering his usual bright smile,

"See you later Tony."

"See you, cap'n." He responded with a small wave of goodbye and Tony stood up soon after, moving his eyes quickly across the courtyard until he found the head of hair he wanted. A soft snort came from him as he watched Loki hide out of sight of most, reading a thick book with a scowl. To Tony it looked like he needed a friend.

 

Vibrantly green eyes flicked up to Tony as he leaned over Loki, a large smile on his face, "What on earth do you want?"

"To talk."

"You're the type that loves people and never shutting up, aren't you?" Tony shrugged, grin growing as he dropped himself next to Loki and peered at the book in his hands.

"Shakespeare eh? You looked like the poetry type."

"I'll ignore what you're insinuating."

"Now what would I be insinuating?" Tony quirked a brow, enjoying the obvious annoyance he was causing the handsome man.

"Why don't you just say what you wanted to when you decided to pay me a visit, and leave?"

"You're no fun."

"If you wanted fun, you should have gone to that fool, Thor. He loves people," Loki spoke with such distaste it intrigued Tony. These two were so damn interesting it excited him.

"That's not a very nice way to talk about your brother."

"I'm not a very nice person. And I assure you that oaf is not my brother," Loki said haughtily, sticking his sharp nose in the air and flipping his hair over his shoulder, showing off a jagged scar protruding from the neck collar of his shirt. Strange.

"Everyone else says you're brothers. Even Thor does."

"I am adopted you twit!" he snarled, narrowed eyes looking a poisonous shade of green. That made a hell of a lot of sense to Tony. If you looked at the two standing next to each other, it would never cross your mind that they were brothers.

"Oh," was the only thing that came from his mouth after a long beat of silence.

"Does that mean we're done here?" Loki was obviously extremely touchy on the subject of family, like the man kneeling beside him.

"Yeah I guess."

"Then leave."

"Why?" Loki glared at Tony,

"I am truly astounded at your stupidity."

"Ouch. Why can't I just enjoy your company?"

"Why would you enjoy my company?"

"Because you're pretty interesting. I want to know all about you," Tony replied, leaning against the wall Loki had been hiding behind, folding his arms behind his head and giving him a sideways look. He then added with a playful smile, "plus you're pretty damn cute." Loki's face was the perfect picture of surprise, eyes wide, mouth open, and brows raised.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Tony winked and stood, the obnoxious bell going off nearby. As he walked towards the school entrance, he could feel Loki's eyes boring holes into his back, bringing him quite a bit of amusement.

 

Tony had to admit he was surprised by the fact that Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson, he had insisted to be called that, had already made strong impressions by fourth period. Thor was already surrounded by girls too, even being asked (begged by Steve) to join the football team. While the elder of the two was already becoming a center of attention, Loki had been trying his damnedest to stay out of the spotlight, but was being pulled into it anyways. He was an ice king, having spoken the most to Tony, which really wasn't that surprising, out of everyone, and quite a few of foolish females liked that. Some of the popular girls were even a part of that group, the rest being after Steve and Thor, which Tony found just laughable. I mean really, Loki with one of those prissy bitches? Loki would never go for one of them...at least that's what Tony hoped.

 

Waiting for Loki, Tony stood quietly by his last class' door, rocking back and forth on his feet with a smirk. He had been nothing short of ecstatic that his new "friend" was in his final two classes, finding the best entertainment in bothering the poor newcomer. Thor was fun to talk to as well, but he didn't give the reactions Tony loved, and by reactions, he meant pure disdain and annoyance with him. Challenges and puzzles were Tony's favorite, he hated things that were easy, they just didn't bring the kind of amusement or knowledge he so craved.

Ceasing his rocking as a scowling Loki slowly approached the door, asking him with a smile, "So, Loki, how has your day been?"

"Nuisance filled. Now step aside, I must be on my way." With a snort, Tony allowed him to go through the door, stepping after him as soon as he was in the hall. Loki took long strides, having an amused light to his emerald eyes as Tony tried to keep up.

"Are your classes treating you well?"

"They teach me what I need."

"You sure like vague answers, don't you?"

"And you seem to thoroughly enjoy constantly speaking."

"Snap," Tony replied, snapping his fingers along with the comment. Loki rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his face. Note to self: Loki enjoys jokes at the expense of others, he thought with a grin before opening the school's outside door for both of them.

"As wonderful as this had been, Stark, I believe this is where we part," Loki spoke, each word having a thick layer of sarcasm, as they stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"It is. I hope we can do this again soon, Mr. Laufeyson."

"I assure you we can, but I will try to prevent it at all costs," Tony received a smile that was all sharp white teeth, one that sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. The look was mocking, but had a hint of challenge to it. Loki wanted to see how far Tony would go to be around him. He gladly accepted it.

"And I assure you I will try as hard as I can to make sure we spend as much time together as possible."

"I'd like to see you try, Anthony."

"Well you'll get just that." He let out a short laugh before turning on his heel and walking towards an expensive looking car that already contained a grinning Thor. Tony smiled slyly, "Let the games begin, Mr. Laufeyson. I'll be through those gates in no time."

 

Free thinking fingers ran over the familiar dip in the center of Tony's chest as he lay on his bed, tracing each jagged line of the scar. Chocolate brown eyes flicked to the owner of the hand, Pepper Potts, who didn't return the gaze, being too distracted by the packet in her hands. "What're you doing?"

"Desperately trying to understand how someone as smart as you is failing a class."

"Which class?"

"How do you not know that, Tony?"

"I never check my grades." The red-head gave him a disbelieving look, her fingers ceasing their movements in the middle of his scar, but the feeling of their circling was still there. He hated how sensitive the damn mark was. "What?"

"Are you insane?"

"I don't believe so. But when does a crazy person know they are?" She sighed,

"Can't you be serious?"

"Of course, but I choose not to be."

"Oh, Tony."

"Oh, Pepper." He prodded her side with his index finger, "You need to lighten up for once. Come on, give me that pretty smile." She rolled her eyes, but gave in, looking at his face,

"Why don't you try harder at your homework and I'll try to lighten up?"

"Depends, what class do I need to work harder at?" She glanced at the front sheet,

"Pottery." A groan came from Tony,

"I hate pottery!"

"Obviously."

"Do you know how awful that class is?"

"Yes, I'm in it with you."

"Oh yeah..." Pepper patted his shoulder and slid off his bed, grabbing her backpack,

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, Tony."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I have a date with Happy."

"Happy? Really?"

"Oh hush, he's a great guy."

"He's boring."

"I need someone "boring" after dating you for a year." Tony shrugged,

"Suit yourself." Pepper smiled and waved, shutting his bedroom door on her way out, and leaving him alone. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. He didn't like it, not one bit, so he decided he needed to do something. With that in mind he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed some fresh clothes out of the closet, quickly sliding out of his dirty ones. He tugged on the jeans he'd grabbed, only to stumble in front of the mirror, his eyes going to that distracting mark. Tony stood straight, staring at the scar intently, as if he could will it away. No such luck. It would be there forever, no matter how he changed in appearance or age, it would be a permanent reminder of what he'd endured. Funny how the things we always wished to forget stuck with us until we died. After what seemed like hours, Tony finally averted his eyes, absently running his hand over the ruined skin before pulling on his AC/DC shirt. Now he really needed to get out of the house.

 

Shouting a goodbye to his uncaring, and most likely drunk, father, he left through the front door, heading straight for his black Camaro. Tony slid in the key quickly, slamming the door and took off at illegal speeds, just needing to be on the road for a while.

 

After an hour of senseless driving Tony finally stopped in a parking lot, resting against the steering wheel, forehead pressed to it. Who knew driving could get you this worked up? He sucked in air greedily, trying his best to fight off the barrage of memories, but the car wasn't helping, especially not a tiny, fast one like the one in the thoughts. It took a few more gulps of air and getting out of his Camaro before the remembering stopped and his attention was taken by where he'd stopped; a roller rink. Tony snorted and sat up, surprised to see that there was a good amount of people heading in and out, and that was when he recognized a car. It was an expensive maroon one, one he'd seen with two new students in it earlier today. Glee filled Tony at the realization and he practically sprinted into building.

 

Older music played above as people, most teenage couples, rolled about in the large oval rink in the center of the room, while some bought food and drink from the built-in concession stand on the left side, and the rest sat around at nearby tables. Tony grinned at the sight, it bring back some good memories of him bothering poor couples and his friends, soon scanning the crowd for the newbies. Thor was easy to find, being one of the tallest people there, skating about with what Tony guessed were a few of his friends and a possible girlfriend. Though he enjoyed talking to Thor, he was probably the friendliest guy, next to Steve, he'd ever met, he still preferred Loki's cold glare and sharp tongue. Yes, Tony Stark was a masochist when it came to people like Loki. Even if their words truly hurt, he loved it. And that's why when he spotted Loki sulking at a table in a far corner, he all but skipped to him. "Hey there, beautiful," he practically purred, pulling out a chair and sitting on it backwards so he could rest his arms. Loki narrowed his eyes, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice when he spoke,

"You."

"Me."

"I did not expect you to come to such a place, Stark."

"I'm unpredictable."

"I hate people like that."

"You look like the type that hates a lot." Loki actually laughed at that, making Tony's smile grow. Entertained green met laughing brown as Loki looked at him, answering as he twirled a straw in a Cola can between his long fingers,

"I cannot deny such assumptions."

"Not surprised," Tony leaned forward in the chair, balancing it on two legs, "So I'm assuming you hate this place?"

"Indeed."

"Then let's do something you despise."

"Excuse me?" Loki rose a single brow, and Tony chuckled at the perplexed look on his face,

"I'm asking you to skate with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"The same reason you even talk to me, you have fun with me." Loki looked absolutely insulted at the idea, making Tony laugh again.

"I do not and shall not."

"Please?" He made his best pleading face, one worthy of Thor. Loki furrowed his brow, but soon sighed and gave a nod in agreement. "Great!" Tony grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him off to get some roller skates, ignoring the taller teen's grumbles. In a matter of thirty seconds they had their skates and Tony was dragging a wobbly Loki out into the slippery rink, grinning like a madman.

"These contraptions seem impractical and unsafe."

"Shut up and try to have fun." He got half way to looking pissy before Tony took off on the track with him. Loki clung to Tony's arm as they moved, eyes wide in fear and making Tony laugh harder than he had in years. "Who knew you were such a fraidy cat?"

"I am not afraid! Only shocked at the speed and unacquainted with roller skates."

"You talk funny," was the brunette's response, smiling slyly at Loki's scowl, which eventually melted into a grin.

"Do not underestimate the magnificent power of a decent vocabulary." Tony laughed so hard he had to grasp the side of the rink, soon smiling up at Loki, who looked rather proud at causing him to do that.

"You've got a point, Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare?" the taller of the two questioned, leaning against the side of the rink as Tony caught his breath.

"Yeah, it's a nickname for you."

"That's silly."

"What? It fits you!"

"It does not."

"It so does!" Even though they were arguing, they were both smiling, proving even more to Tony that Loki did have fun with him. But before they could continue, Thor skated up with his friends, looking like usual his happy self.

"Loki! I'm glad you have decided to join us!"

"I am not joining your band of fools in skating."

"Yes, but I am still glad you have decided to have fun as well!"

"Who's this, your new boyfriend?" One of Thor's friends interrupted, looking pleased at Loki's venomous glare, but truly curious as well. Tony glanced between Loki and the rude, moustached blonde, sensing the tension between the two of them immediately and realized Loki was an outcast among the entire group. Thor was obviously the only one who actually wanted Loki around.

"He is not my boyfriend, Fandral." What was with the weird names? "He's not even a friend."

"That's not true," Tony piped up, only to receive an angry look from the man in question.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Now Frandal, don't question Loki. Besides, who would want to date him?" The female of the group interjected, causing Tony's mouth to drop open slightly. Why would Thor enjoy time with these people?

"Please do not say such things about my brother-"

"I am not your brother and I am right here. If you wish to continue gossiping about me like the group of harpies you are, go somewhere else."

"Why don't you go somewhere else?"

"I might as well, I feel as though being in the same building as you is causing my brain cells to die anyway," Loki hissed at the female before skating off, only to be hit by someone with a drink, causing it to spill down the front of him. Tony watched as he breathed in deeply through his nose with eyes shut, trying to keep his facade of calm. But he began to falter as he quickly returned his skates and stormed out through the entrance.

"I'm gonna go after him," Tony murmured to Thor before returning his own skates, and heading outside. He sighed as saw Loki with his forehead pressed to his knees as he sat on the maroon sports car. Tony quietly walked over, soon seating himself next to the raven haired teen, who he could now see was quivering slightly. "Hey," he drew out the word, his nervousness apparent.

"I hate them," Loki replied in a shaky voice.

"I can tell. They seem to return the feeling," Tony silently cursed himself for his choice of words, even more so when Loki showed one glaring green eye, rimmed with tears. "Sorry..."

"Do not apologize for the truth, Stark, it is unbecoming. I know of their distaste for me, Thor seems to be the only oblivious to it," he responded, resting his chin on his knees now, hugging them tightly to his chest.

"I still could have said it better, if at all." Loki simply sighed in response and Tony looked at him completely now, "You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"I don't know, maybe, everything?" He asked, making a quick gesture with his hand towards the rink and the rest of the world.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know...maybe I could be someone you could talk to...I could...be someone you could rely on," Tony said slowly, unaware of his reasoning behind the sweet words he was giving to someone he barely even knew. All he could understand was that he saw a piece of himself in Loki. A large piece actually, one that made the person carrying it so horribly damaged, they could barely remember if they were being themselves most of the time. Every word, every person, every movement, seemed to need a type of mask, and Tony hated how well they fit.

"Yes, you could be," Loki whispered, interrupting his inner monologue, and he looked over now, causing Tony to swallow harshly. Loki's eyes were wide, emerald orbs holding what could only be fear. He was just as afraid as Tony had always been about letting people in, and it led to his ridiculously natural next move. Tony snaked an arm around the thin man's shoulders, pulling him to his chest in the most comforting action he could offer someone.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Tony murmured into the raven locks, smiling slightly.

"Shut up Stark," Loki sniffled with a soft laugh. He took that as a yes.

"So do you want to talk?" he asked after a short time of listening to shaky breaths coming from Loki.

"I am unsure."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I want to trust you with personal knowledge."

"Think I'm a blabber mouth?"

"From what little time I've spent with you, I can most definitely say you are." Tony pouted for a brief moment, then shrugged,

"Well I am. But you can trust me to keep stuff like this away from others. I promise." Loki pulled away slightly, looking up at him with uncertain eyes and Tony responded by giving him a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder.

"Fine...what shall I begin with?"

"How about with what happened in there," he tilted his head to the building, "why were you even there?"

"Thor believed I would enjoy going out with him and his band of fools."

"Why?"

"Because Thor is desperate to have me in all of his life, the idiot. He doesn't seem to understand the mutual hatred between his friends and I."

"What is with the hatred anyway?"

"They believe they are better than me. Everyone thinks so. I’m just the adopted kid, I’m not really related to the "great" Odinsons, who cares what I think? Who cares that the adopted kid doesn’t know what affection is, who cares that Loki isn’t wanted by anyone, who the hell cares that Loki is hurt constantly by ones that are his supposed family!" Anger became more apparent with each word, causing Tony to flinch quite a bit. Now Loki shook worse than before, keeping his distance from his arm and showing that familiar walls were rising around him. Unsure of how to approach the situation, Tony just gave the emotionally unstable teen’s shoulder another squeeze. Loki glanced at him, and he responded with a nod to continue talking. Looking slightly reluctant to begin with, he did so,

"No one gives a damn about me-"

"Thor seems to care quite a bit about you," Tony responded, somehow managing to find his voice. Loki glared and Tony raised his hands in surrender, "Just saying."

"Thor tried to pretend we were actually brothers, but it ended badly. It just made the pain of finding out I was unwanted by two family's all the worse."

"Why were you adopted if you weren't wanted?"

"I...wasn't technically adopted..."

"What?" Tony furrowed his brow in confusion, getting more lost as he tried to comprehend the meaning of Loki's words.

"It was never official. There was no paperwork or anything, that's why I use my real father's surname. I was quite literally left to fend for myself as a babe, only to be picked up by Odin."

"How do you know who your real father is then?"

"Laufey had quite a reputation, one that almost proved I was his, me looking like him only helping more."

"Oh..."

"Yes," Loki sighed and looked up at the stars, looking tired, "my story is a confusing and long one. But not nearly as confusing as why I'm sharing this information with you, Stark."

"I'm just so awesome you can't help it," Tony supplied, grinning when Loki rolled his eyes and shoved him a bit.

"Continue to tell yourself that."

"I will."

"Of course you will. Something needs to be constantly feeding your ego."

"Ouch. How do you even know so much about me?"

"You aren't unknown at your school, Stark. You have quite the reputation, especially being the genius billionaire Howard Stark's son." Tony made a face,

"Why does everyone have to bring that up?" Loki smiled slightly, a hint of sadness in his voice,

"Because our families' control our lives. We're supposed to live up to their standards and be just like them."

"Amen to that." Loki chuckled and returned his gaze to Tony,

"I despise how easily I can talk to you."

"I knew you'd say that at some point."

"Let's never do this again."

"Why?"

"Because doing things like this is strange." Tony nodded a bit. Even he had to admit this was the strangest thing he'd ever done...with anybody.

"True, but I liked it. Want a lift home? I doubt Thor will be out anytime soon."

"No."

"How come?" Tony pouted a bit, disliking being shot down when he wasn't even really trying.

"I don't want you to know where I live. With my luck you'll drop by unannounced," Loki gave him a sly smile, obviously feeling better. Tony snorted and raised a brow,

"How is it possible that you already know me so well? Seriously, it's creepy."

"I'm good at reading people, Stark. Especially ones as transparent and predictable as you."

"Damn you're mean. I'm sure there's plenty you can't figure out about me."

"We'll see." They both grinned at each other, eyes gleaming in a playful and challenging way.

"I guess we will."


	2. A Kingly Challenge

Tony blew off his homework that night, being in too good of a mood to do anything but shower and curl up in bed. Too bad that good mood was ultimately shattered when he got up the next morning.

　  
He had barely had his Metallica shirt on before Howard Stark, the once proud genius billionaire, burst in, as disgruntled and hung over as ever. Tony glanced at him, finishing with his shirt, as he said one word with as much venom as was possible, "What?"  
　  
"You," he said rather groggily, pointing an accusing finger at Tony, "You, left without my permission last night."  
　  
"I told you I was leaving!" Tony snapped, narrowing his eyes and turning towards his swaying father.  
　  
"No you didn't!" Tony rolled his eyes, remembering why it was a bad idea to disagree with his father, he was constantly drunk or hungover and thought he was always right.  
　  
"Is this all you wanted to talk, I mean shout, about?"  
"Arrogant shit! Don't talk to me like that! You need to respect me!"  
　  
"Why?"  
　  
"Because I'm all you got left after you killed your mom!"  
　  
"I didn't kill her! It was an accident, and it wasn't my fault!" Tony shouted, voice cracking as memories begged to be recognized from that night.  
　  
"Bullshit!"  
　  
"You really think I wanted to kill mom?" He gave Howard a look of pure hatred and anguish. He just gave him a look, a look that implied so many horrible things Tony wanted to punch his father. He wanted to knock the expression off his face and force a pained new one on, but he didn't, instead he grabbed his backpack and charged past him, down the stairs and out the door.

　  
It was still early, early enough that not even all the teachers were at Andrew Garfield School if Higher Learning, when Tony pulled up. He didn't mind that at all though, he was glad in fact, because it meant he would have quite a while to himself, hopefully long enough to cool off. Grabbing his bag he slammed the door and marched to the set of bleachers that didn't face the school, taking quick steps of the stairs until he was at the very top, where he slumped down and pulled his jacket on. While trying to steady his breathing, he noticed the wetness on his face, making him all the more angry at his father. Why was he such an ass? This wasn't even because of his mom's death two years ago, this was just Howard using Tony as his punching bag, like he'd always been. If something didn't work out right, it was Tony's fault, no matter what. At times he was even blamed for someone around them getting sick. Howard simply liked to yell, especially at Tony. It'd never made much sense why or how he'd gotten someone like Maria Carbonell to marry him. She'd been sweet, understanding, a perfect picture of what a loving mother should be. The thought of that just made Tony think it was the world screwing him over again, which made sense. Nothing ever really worked out for him. Ever.

　  
"You do realize there's no game occurring at the moment, right?" The familiar sharp mouth of Loki broke through to Tony, causing him to scowl. He didn't need to listen to mockery right now.  
　  
"Not in the mood Laufeyson," he responded, tugging his jacket hood over his head, a part of him desperate to keep his new "friend" from seeing his tear streaked cheeks.  
　  
"Not in the..." Loki began to repeat, brow furrowed before he gave Tony a knowing look, "Oh." At first he thought the tall teen had left, but soon had him seated close. "What's wrong with you? You acting like this is...unsettling."  
　  
"Just go!"  
　  
"No," he replied stubbornly, crossing his arms for added effect, "I shall not move from this spot until you tell me what has bothered you so."  
　  
"And if I just get up and leave?"  
　  
"You won't."  
　  
"And why won't I?"  
　  
"Because you want to talk. It's obvious." Tony looked at Loki, having a slightly confused look, no long caring that he could see the few tears still clinging to his face.  
　  
"Why would you want to talk to me anyway? You said you never wanted to do something like this ever again."  
　  
"I belive it would be appropriate for me to return the favor of yesterday," he replied, pulling a tissue from his satchel and putting it in Tony's hand, "Speaking with you relaxed me enough to thankfully face the others with dignity once they returned."  
　  
"Oh," he said simply, roughly wiping the wetness from his cheeks. A few long moments past.  
　  
"Anthony..."  
　  
"What?"  
　  
"Talk."  
　  
"My dad is just a total asshole! Okay?" He snapped, having not realized that anger was still coiled tightly in his stomach, "I'm sick of him!" Loki's mouth was set in tight line as he looked at Tony with calculating eyes.  
　  
"You have problems with family?" He asked after finishing his staring.  
　  
"I think that's pretty damn obvious!"  
　  
"There is no need to shout. Would you like to talk it out more thoroughly?" Tony snorted softly,  
　  
"Not really."  
　  
"Why is that?"  
　  
"Because it just makes me realize how much worse I've done in life." They looked into one another's eyes once again, a look of understanding on Loki's face that made Tony's chest ache with the need to tell him everything.  
　  
"If you think that is for the best, you do not have to talk, but know that it often helps quite a bit, even if it hurts coming up." Tony chuckled, looking at Loki with a raised brow,  
　  
"Aren't I supposed to be the one protecting you? Ya know, making you feel better about your crap life?"  
　  
"Elegantly put, Stark. But I do not need your protection, I can take care of myself."  
　  
"Yeah, last night sure proved that." Loki shot him a look of anger before turning away with his nose in the air, like he'd done the day before,  
　  
"I will not stand such insults."  
　  
"Whatever. Either way I'm still gonna be your knight in shining armor," Tony patted hs back roughly, causing the thin teen to almost fall over into the seating below.  
　  
"I can see that it is useless to protest at this point."  
　  
"Your brother was right, you are smart! Not as smart as me, but still," he grinned, laughing more when Loki smacked him upside the head. It should bother them that they could relax so easily around one another, but they didn't really notice at the moment.

　  
Feeling much better, Tony and Loki bantered all the way to the main building, both having smiles and bright eyes. They were equals, which bothered both of them as well as excited them, which led to their next disagreement. "Stark, I may have let this insult slide earlier, but I cannot stand such an idea," Loki began, a cocky smile on his handsome face.  
　  
"And what idea can you not stand?" Tony question, mirroring the other teen's expression.  
　  
"That you have more intelligence than me."  
　  
"That's not an idea, darling, it's a fact."  
　  
"How dare you say such a thing!" Loki snarled, obviously becoming angry at Tony's natural arrogance. He simply raised a brow at the angry face, then finally spoke,  
　  
"If you're so sure of yourself, why don't we do something to prove who's best?"  
　  
"A competition?"  
　  
"Exactly," Tony grinned, making a dramatic pose, "an ultimate battle of wits! One that decides the fate of this school!" Loki's anger began to evaporate and he snorted, raising a brow,  
　  
"How would this possibly decide this establishment's future?"  
　  
"Don't kill my buzz, Shakespeare."  
　  
"Fine," he chuckled, "Continue," he made a quick sweep of the hand before crossing his arms once again.  
　  
"Thank you. This will be a conflict that is so monumental that mountains will-"  
　  
"Oh, just get on with it, Stark, I don't have time for this."  
　  
"Once again, you're mean," Tony pouted for a brief moment before his face was broken by a genuinely ecstatic smile, "this will be a fight between our minds that will have great stakes. So what do you say?"  
　  
"I'm not sure, what are these stakes?" Loki tilted his head in question, Tony taking note of how long and pale his neck was, a neck that would show any mark left brilliantly. Suddenly it was hard for him to swallow and it took a while before he could force out some words,  
　  
"E-each side will decide their own prize. Mine are that you must go out for a night with my friends and I."  
　  
"Delightful," he said sarcastically, "if I win you must accompany to the library and read a Shakespearean novel from cover to cover."  
　  
"You sadistic bastard."  
　  
"I have been known to be quite nasty, especially to competitors," Loki said rather softly, eyes saying so much more than his words, causing Tony's eyes to widen a bit. Were they flirting? They were, weren't they? Tony was enjoying it too, quite a bit actually, and that scared the hell out of him. He was known as a playboy! But he was too busy noting on how brilliantly Loki's eyes shined in the light, or how he was practically the male version of Snow white, and that made him wonder how well he could sing, to remember that he'd dated tons of model-like women in four years.  
　  
"Good to know," Tony managed to squeak out just as the bell rang loudly, signaling that they had ten minutes before classes really began. A sly smile that stayed in his mind even after Loki left was given in reply, before he almost sashayed off. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He'd figure that out soon enough.

　  
"Bruce! I need your help!" Tony shouted, not caring about the angry looks he received for disturbing the quiet of the classroom he'd just barged into. Bruce looked at him quietly though, as calm as ever,  
　  
"With what? And please lower your voice, I don't think it'd be good for you to get thrown out."  
　  
"True," he lowered his voice quite a bit, before giving a charming smile to the other students as an apology, then returned his attention back to Bruce, "the new kid and I are have a competition and I need you and Steve to help me."  
　  
"We are not helping you cheat, Tony."  
　  
"That's not what I mean. I need you and Steve to come up with questions for Loki and I."  
　  
"You two are on a first name basis already? You do work fast." Tony couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the insinuation,  
　  
"I do, but I'm not after his lengthy ass," yet, his mind unhelpfully offered, "Either way, will help me? This contest has great stakes!"  
　  
"What stakes?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
　  
"If I win he has to hang out with us for a night, if I lose I...I have to do something awful." With his quick mind, he quickly figured out what Tony meant, and smiled,  
　  
"I think going to the library would do you good. You might even become smarter."  
　  
"The library has nothing to offer that the internet can't."  
　  
"I don't think I want to help you now."  
　  
"Steve would agree."  
　  
"Steve goes to the library with me, Tony."  
　  
"Damn it...I have fallen out of the loop and I dislike it."  
　  
"I'm sure," Bruce chuckled softly, leaning back and crossing his arms, "So, say I did want to help you, what is this competition about?"  
　  
"It is a battle of wits, my friend. Loki doesn't believe I'm smarter than him, so we are going to have a fight to the death to decide who is the most brilliant at the school!"  
　  
"A fight to the death?"  
　  
"Figuratively. The loser will be dead inside knowing they've lived a lie." They both grinned at that.  
　  
"Interesting. So you want me to come up with scientific questions I'm assuming?"  
　  
"Yes."  
　  
"And Steve will come up with historical questions?"  
　  
"Mmmhm."  
　  
"Shouldn't we ask Mr. Laufeyson's brother to create questions as well? It seems only fair." Tony knit his brow together, thoroughly annoyed that Bruce was catching onto the other idea he'd had by asking them. History and Science Tony was great at, he had no idea what Loki was good at it, and that had given him the idea that he may have an advantage. Whoever said you shouldn't use cheap moves had obviously only had the tactics used against them, and damn Bruce for agreeing with them. He was too quick for his own good. Tony then decided they'd need to have a similar competition in the future.  
　  
"Fine," he begrudgingly agreed after a long moment. He could see Bruce mentally count this as a win before he returned his eyes to whatever textbook he'd been studying earlier,  
　  
"We'll get back to you whenever we figure them out, alright?"  
　  
"Yeah, thanks," Tony quickly exited the room and hurried off to his own classes, barely having enough time to get there.

　  
To try to pump himself up for the contest, Tony made a show of answering every question he could in his first three classes, even when he wasn't called on. It was apparent that his teachers were bothered by his shouting, but they also seemed glad he was enthusiastic for once. Too bad for them it'd only be for a short a while before his descriptive responses became sarcastic and snarky jokes again. Then again, they shouldn't be surprised, I mean, this is Tony Stark they're dealing with.

　  
It was not a well-known fact that Anthony Edward Stark is a master at the skill of "creeping", better known as stalking. He didn't use this skill often, but today was one of the days it was most definitely needed, for he had a task, an important one; watching Loki. He'd never felt the need to watch competition, but he had to know if he'd have any form of an advantage. Tony was still unsure as to why he had such a desperation to win, well he had some idea, but he didn't like it or believe it. So there Tony was, watching with unsettling intensity from around a corner as Loki quietly looked through a mythology textbook, like he had been for the last fifteen minutes. So he was that kind of guy too. He might be good at history because of this, so having Steve might not be all that helpful. Damn it, Tony thought in bitter annoyance, time for plan B. He spun on his heel, taking quick steps towards the area he knew his friends always ate.

　  
"Holy shit, it's Tony," Clint Barton, slingshot master, said in mild surprise as he approached the group of five, Tony being slightly annoyed that Thor was in his spot. Clint's maybe girlfriend and master of bringing men to their knees, Natasha Romanoff looked up before smiling slightly,  
　  
"It is. We haven't seen you in two days. That's unheard of."  
　  
"It's like a sign of the apocalypse," Clint added, causing Bruce to chuckle and Natasha to giggle. Tony rolled his eyes before forcing the side of the table with the most people on it to make room for him,  
　  
"Shut up I've been busy."  
　  
"With what?" Natasha asked, arching a thin brow.  
　  
"None of your business."  
　  
"He has been spending time with my brother, Lady Natasha, they have grown quite close already," Thor beamed, making Tony want to at least try to choke the giant.  
　  
"Your brother? Really, that's, that's interesting," Clint replied to Thor's statement, trying his best to not laugh as he thought about Tony's reputation. For once he wished he wasn't so well-known.  
　  
"Once again, shut up, Barton," he turned to Steve, Bruce, and Thor, "I wanted to know if you've got any questions for the contest?"  
　  
"Actually, yes," Steve said, smiling a bit, "We made them extra hard."  
　  
"That's great, I love a challenge. Mind giving me an idea of what it'll be like?"  
　  
"Well there's going to be three rounds, science, mythology, and hist-"  
　  
"Tony," Bruce interrupted with a warning, a knowing glint to his eyes. Tony feigned innocence,  
　  
"Yes, Brucey?"  
　  
"Stop trying to get ahead."  
　  
"You dare to cheat my brother, Sir Stark?" Tony almost pissed himself when Thor asked that, a storm brewing in his usually clear blue eyes.  
　  
"No! Never!" The genius said quickly before hurrying away, disposing of any other ideas he had.

　  
Tony and Loki faced one another on their battleground of their final class, Steve, Bruce, and Thor having joined them to give out the questions. They stared at each other for a while, before Tony smiled arrogantly, "You ready, Laufeyson?"  
　  
"Of course, Stark. Are you though? If not, I will allow you to forfeit and save yourself this humiliation."  
　  
"Someone sure is cocky."  
　  
"You're allowed to be when you are assured victory," Loki replied with a sharp smile and it made Tony want to do things that frightened him slightly.  
　  
"Will you two stop flirting so we can get on with this?" Bruce asked, unable to keep a small smile off his face.  
　  
"Haven't you ever heard of talking dirty before competitions?" Bruce's smile grew a bit more and Steve flushed lightly when Tony said this, causing Loki to roll his eyes and Thor to gain a confused look. Tony chuckled, "Fine."  
　  
"Great, it's Friday and I want to study before we head over to Clint's."  
　  
"Of course you do."  
　  
"Let's just get this over with, Stark."

　  
Each round consisted of ten questions that Tony and Loki had to answer within fifteen minutes. Though they finished each set of questions quickly, they wasted time glaring at each other and making snarky comments instead of telling the others that they were done. Finally the competition came to a close and the two "enemies" fidgeted and glanced at each other, only to stop when the other three started to laugh.  
　

It was a tie. A horrible, ugly, cruel, tie. How could this have happened? What did he do wrong? Nothing, he'd done nothing wrong, he just...wasn't at his best. That's what he told himself at least. He had still failed in a way, though, and it was time to face his punishment.  
　  
"I say you have to do both," Steve said after a few minutes of debating. Tony gave him a desperate look,  
　  
"What? No! That's ridiculous!"  
　  
"Not really," Loki abruptly added, getting all the attention, "I think it makes sense."  
　  
"Wouldn't you rather do neither?" Tony tried with pleading eyes, only to get a sharp and arrogant smile in return.  
　  
"Actually no. That would mean you would not suffer for your foolishness."  
　  
"Are you always this cruel?"  
"I am afraid this is his natural way, Anthony Stark," Thor said, rather amused, "It means he likes you though with this particular nastiness."  
　  
"Silence yourself, Thor!" Loki snapped before standing and pulling his satchel of his head, ready to leave, but then stopped to retrieve something from his bag, "Oh, I almost forgot." Tony leaned a bit forward, looking at the item in his hand, before recoiling at what he saw. Loki was nothing short of entertained by the sight, judging from the look on his face as he continued, "In anticipation for your failure, I chose a Shakespeare play for you in advance." He tossed the book onto the table, it sliding to a stop in front of Tony.  
　  
"Hamlet?"  
　  
"Yes."  
　  
"Fine...I'll pick you up at six by the way."  
　  
"Pick me up? For what?" Now it was Tony's turn to be amused.  
　  
"For all of us to hang out! It's Friday, and that means it's fun night."  
　  
"You don't know where I live though."  
　  
"Thor told me. He's joining." Loki scowled at his adoptive brother before sighing and looking to Tony once more,  
　  
"I will not enjoy it, I assure you, but I will face my fate."  
　  
"You act like you're about to be executed," Steve said, looking slightly hurt at Loki's reaction to the idea of them spending time together. Tony couldn't help but feel a little bad for the captain.  
　  
"I might as well be," he replied coldly before turning on his heel and marching out, Thor giving an apologetic look before trailing after him.  
　  
"I don't understand what you see in him, Tony," Bruce stated after the two brothers were completely gone. Tony chuckled and smiled a little,  
　  
"He's just complicated...wait what?"


	3. Festival of Fools

Tony had a foolish smile as he rocked back and forth on his feet on Loki and Thor's doorstep. He'd rung the doorbell repeatedly until he heard an angry curse from inside from who he assumed was Loki. Now he just looked around at the front of the large house that belonged to the Odinson's, rather impressed by what he saw. It was expensive and beautiful with many large windows and what looked like minature gardens, all together having an older feel to it.

One of the large oak doors opened to reveal Loki, who was dressed in tight black jeans with a white belt, a green shirt, and brown and white hoodie. Tony allowed his eyes to run up and down the teen as he leaned against the doorframe, a smile spreading across his face. Tony had to admit, he looked good, almost as good as himself. His staring was stopped though, when Loki playfully asked, "No flowers?" Tony stared at him in confusion for a moment, before grinning broadley and picking a dark red rose from one of the bushes at the door, soon holding it out to him,

"For you."

"How thoughtful," he chuckled, daintily taking the flower between two fingers and looking at it, "Mother will be displeased though. She hates people touching her plants."

"Well then we better get out of here pretty damn quickly, where's Thor?"

"He should be barreling down the stairs soon." Just as Loki said Thor came charging down the steps, a large smile on his face and blue eyes bright with excitement. The guy was like a giant puppy.

"Shall we be on our way, friend Stark?" He boomed, looking anxious, and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing, buddy," he raised a brow, "So I'm friend Stark now?"

"Does this name bother you?" He looked genuinely concerned that he might offend him somehow, and this just made Tony smile more.

"I still prefer being called Tony, but I don't mind. Let's go," he motioned them to follow him to the car.

"So, we're going to the one who is nicknamed after a bird's house, correct?" Loki asked as they slipped into the camaro, Thor taking the back while Loki took the passenger seat.

"Yeah, we're going to Clint's house," he laughed, pulling out onto the street and heading in the direction of their destination.

"I see. What is the point of these Friday night festivities?"

"They are just for fun and bonding, brother! Much like a family!"

"Thor's got it pretty much figured out. It's all just for enjoying ourselves."

"How foolish. You all degrade yourselves on a weekly basis in front of one another." Tony laughs and playfully pushes Loki,

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as letting go."

"I prefer to hang on." They both stare at each other as they stop at a red light, the same shimmering look of amusement and challenge in both of their eyes, and they completely forget that Loki's older brother is sitting right behind them with a confused expression. But then Tony does remember, and quickly returns his attention to the road, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

Tony walked quickly up the steps to Clint's house, Thor at his heals and Loki hanging behind as far as he could to show his displeasure, which only made the leader all the more excited for this. Knocking the starting notes of Beethoven's Fifth on Clint's door, he grinned back at the two of them and asked the party, "Ready to have some fun?"

"Of course!" Thor boomed happily, while Loki just rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to Tony and his adoptive brother. Tony was about to comment on Loki's reluctance when Bruce opened the front door.

"Good to see Loki actually came. This means you'll asctually have to hold up your end," Bruce siad with a smile, causing Loki to chuckle and Tony to pout.

"It's unsettling how you take so much joy in my suffering."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I?" Tony asked dramatically before making his way into the house with Loki and Thor. Bruce sighed and shook his head a bit before closing the door behind them.

"So what are we to do during these festivities?" Thor asked, receiving a shrug in response from the science obsessed teen.

"I'm not sure. Clint and Natasha planned everything and I barely got here. I know pizza's involved though."

"Then I'm okay with it," Tony grinned, dropping himself on the couch in Clint's living room. It only took a minute before Natasha and Clint came into the room, holding some videogames and sodas, while Steve followed behind with a large pizza box. "Fooood," Tony practically purred at the sight of the box, gaining a small smile from Loki. Apparently he enjoyed Tony's strange enthusiasm for the greasy but delicious form of sustinence.

"Yes, food," Steve replied, setting down the box on the coffee table near where Tony sat, "but we need to focus on something important, right Clint?"

"Right!" the man in question replied, soon holding up his collection of games, "What games are we gonna play this time? We need to choose something goof too, since we have two new guys," he gestured to Thor, who was now happily sitting beside Tony, and Loki, who was keeping as much distance as the confines of the living room allowed. 

"We should play something violent. I bet you'd like that, huh big guy?" Tony asked Thor who responded with a wide smile,

"I do enjoy games of war, friend." Everyone, minus the brooding mute in the corner, quickly began bickering over which one to play after this discovery.

After a good fifteen minutes of that, another fight began on who would sit out the first round. Due to the fact that there were only four paddles and only one position as a referee, because a fight always broke out, two people would be excluded from each match, and the only one who voluntered for one spot was Loki. The bastard trying his hardest to keep away from everyone and stay out of the activities. Tony would have to fix that, so he decided to take the second spot while Bruce took the job of referee.

The first game chosen was a rather violent war game, one Thor was absolutely jubilant about playing, which didn't surprise Tony. He seemed like the type that'd enjoy battle. Due to this, angry and excited shouts quickly filled the room as teams of two were made and the fighting began. It was an interesting sight to behold, especially since Thor seemed to be immediately part of their group, he fit in ridiculously well, but Loki could be like that too if he actually wanted to, and Tony hoped he did.

Watching Loki more intently than the game from the corner of his eye, Tony desperately tried to understand what was going on in the teen's mind. "I do not understand why these games are seen as enjoyable," Loki eventually whispered, more to himself than anyone, but of course Tony saw that as an invitation to talk to the raven haired man.

"It's probably because you get to attack people you're pissed at without the threat of being arrested," he grinned, scooting closer to him on the couch they shared. Loki gained a thin smile at that,

"That does sound enjoyable when put in such a way."

"Of course you like the violent revenge idea," Tony snorted, real laughter coming out when Loki pinned him with an angry stare.

"What does that mean, Stark?"

"Means you seem like the type who relishes getting back at people."

"This is true," Loki agreed, a glint in his eyes that said many of his good memories were of revenge. The idea made Tony's mind flood with what Loki might be capable of.

"So, are you going to play any of the games we choose?" He inquired, grabbing a slice of pizza out of the now almost empty box.

"I doubt it."

"That isn't fair."

"How and what isn't fair?"

"You're getting an easy punishment for our tie."

"Talking to you is anything but a light sentence."

"There is no need to get so nasty with me, babe." Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname before he took a soda from the table, popping it open and taking a long drink from it. This act showed off that long neck of his again, making Tony's mouth go momentarily dry. It was almost as if Loki was trying to punish him, which really wouldn't be that surprising.

"I am not being nasty," Loki finally spoke after taking his lips away from the can, and Tony tried to focus on eating his food instead of the wet flesh, "only honest. I don't even see why you'd desire me to accompany your group in such festivities." That caught Tony off guard. Why did he want Loki with the group? Why did he want Loki around period? The man was snarky, arrogant, narcisistic, an ego the size of Texas, not that Tony should talk, and on top of that he obviously damaged in more ways than anyone should be, he was...Tony. Why would he want himself around? No one could love themselves that much, not even a Stark.

"You seem like you need a few good friends," he finally provided, eyes on the violent explosions Thor had caused with a grenade, but they weren't focussed, just staring.

"And you believe your band of misfits is the ideal set for me?"

"Pretty much," Tony grinned, though it never reached his eyes, because he knew there was something deeper going on, which, frankly, scared him. Loki gave a soft snort to that answer, emerald orbs soon focusing on Tony's profile.

"You are an interesting man, Stark."

"I know. I'm fantastic, you should get to know me better."

"I'm not so sure I want to. The more you talk about yourself, the larger your ego becomes, and I don't want to suffocate when it completely fills the room."

"Same goes to you, babe." They exchanged glares, not noticing the other ten eyes on them.

"I fear another challenge is arising," Thor mumbled, catching their attention, and Bruce nodded.

"Awesome, I didn't get to see the last fight," Clint chimed in.

"I'm up for another contest, what about you?" Tony smirked, eyes still trained on Loki's.

"What kind of contest?"

"How about one involving games?"

"You will not rest until I participate, will you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. A war game?"

"Nah."

"Then what kind?"

"I have an idea," Natasha finally spoke, her pretty face having a small smile that meant nothing but trouble.

"What is it?"

"You two should play my favorite."

"Oh hell yes," Clint laughed, "I would pay to see that." That perked Tony's interest. What could be Nat's favorite game? It'd probably be disturbing, mentally scarring in fact. Due to that fact, he agreed.

"Sure, why not? Sounds entertaining enough."

"Oh no," Steve sighed in unison with Bruce as Natasha grabbed a box off the shelf. While she did this Clint plugged in the Kinect, causing Loki to raise a brow while Tony furrowed his.

"What? Does this involve movement?"

"Did you really think Nat's game would be a sit around game?" Clint asked, slipping the game in when it was handed to him. He had a point.

"What is this game?" Loki questioned, only to be answered a moment later as loud music went off from the TV with a whispered Just Dance.

"Shit."

"Is that worry in your voice, Stark? Can you not dance?" Tony wanted to punch the amusement out of Loki's voice.

"I can dance amazingly for your information, I just feel bad for you. You're going to be obliterated."

"Do not be so sure, friend Stark. Loki is quite the acomplished dancer."

"Really? That, that is just great to know."

"Silence yourself and start the game."

"Fine," Tony laughed, grabbing Loki's wrist and pulling taller teen to stand next to him on their 'dancefloor', waiting for the dance they would receive after Tony pulled the random option. "But shouldn't we make this interesting?"

"I do not wish to risk another horrible punishment."

"Don't get bitchy, it's nothing major."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I win."

"That doesn't ease my worries."

"I guess you should try to win then."

"I will, and when I do so, you will take me home, so I may enjoy a quiet evening."

"Deal," they briefly shook hands before returning their eyes to the screen in front of them.

Roars of laughter filled the room after the Start option was also pulled and the song Promiscuous began. Tony fought back his own laughter as Loki put on a pouting expression, which looked inhumanly good on him, as he realized he would be dancing as Nelly Furtado. Before Tony could even comment on how fitting he thought the character was, they had to begin, shuffling quickly back and forth, away from and towards one another as the provactive music played. Laughter was soon joined by cheers for who the others wanted to win. Most of the bets were on Loki, because he could move like no one else they'd ever seen. Even though the dance had simple moves that often looked slightly jerky, he made them elegant and sexual, which was partially the music's fault too.

Falling into a perfect rythm with one another, the dance continued, their eyes locked as they understood which repeptive moves were after each other. The cheers didn't matter to them anymore, only their opponent and winning did. When the dance finally ended, their eyes immediately went to the screen and tried to catch their breath. The game quickly showed the scores and Loki let out a triumphant "ha!" and smirked at Tony, "Time to take me home."

"You owe me ten bucks Bruce!" Clint shouted from behind them, followed by a sigh from the loser and the good football captain.

"I had a feeling you would be victorious, brother," Thor said, face beaming as if Loki'd just won a gold medal at the Olympics. The winner only rolled his eyes and looked away. Tony inwardly sighed at that, wishing he knew more of what'd transpired between Loki and his family, but quickly shoved the desire to the back of his mind. It wasn't any of his business, he'd find out if Loki actually wanted to ever talk to him. He hoped he did.

"Well we should head out then, eh?"

"Shall I come home with your, brother?" Thor questioned with a hopeful lookTony glanced between them, quickly noting the narrowing of Loki's eyes, and he decided to keep them from the obvious fight they would have if Loki spoke.

"Don't bother Thor, I'll make sure he's alright. I'm sure Nat wants another rematch anyway after you beat her ass." Natasha glared at Tony for bringing up the earlier defeat, but Clint enthusiastically stated that they would want one. Thor agreed to it, a sad look in his usually bright eyes that reminded Tony quite a bit of a scolded puppy.

"Great, I'll take him home and come back afterwards."

"Be careful," Steve called to them as they went out the door, Tony only replying with the wave of his hand, while Loki gave him a slight nod. Tony couldn't help but smile at that, it seemed Loki was fitting in more than he knew.

The drive to Loki's home was strangely pleasant, most likely because of why they were driving. He didn't gloat with words, he just smiled smugly, watching Tony out of the corner of his sparkling eyes, and it irked the hell out of him, but he didn't let it show. Tony prefered to see Loki happy for reasons he didn't particularly enjoy thinking about. So instead of thinking about Loki's victory or his feelings, he decided to turn on the radio. With a simple click, music at the insanely high volume Tony preferred, burst through the silence, causing Loki to jump and cry out in shock. Laughing uncontrollably, Tony turned the volume to a managable six and switched it to the radio from Metallica. "What? Music scare you?"

"Only when it's screaming garbage."

"You take that back or I'll dump you on the side of the road," the music lover threatened, but smiled nontheless. Loki only smiled thinly and moved a long fingered hand to the dials, clicking until he found something he agreed with. It took Tony a minute to place the band, soon going into another laughing fit.

"What?" Loki snapped.

"Just...really? Escape the Fate? I didn't think you were the emo type."

"Silence yourself, I enjoy this song and I'd like to listen to it."

"Fine." They drove another minute in silence, the song about issues being the only words spoken, but then Tony wanted to talk again like usual, "What other music do you like."

"Coldplay."

"And?" Loki leaned back into his chair, eyes gazing up at the cloth ceiling in thought.

"Hmmm...there's quite a bit I enjoy, but another band I have quite a bit of fondness for is Breaking Benjamin."

"Good to know you have some music taste." Loki smacked him on the arm, causing him to laugh for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night.

"Why do you even care what kind of songs I listen to?"

"It's just something I thought would be good to know," he shrugged, pulling into the long expanse of driveway leading to the Odinson mansion, "We're here."

"Obviously."

"Shall I walk you to your door?"

"Please." Tony smiled and slipped out of his seat, coming around the front of the ccar and opening Loki's door, noticing with a snort that the rose he'd picked earlier was in the teen's pocket.

"My fair lady," he held his hand out, receiving an amused and questiong look before, to his surprise, hand was actually grasped. Tony pulled him front the car and kicked the door shut before trailing behind Loki up the winding path to the oak doors. Pulling out a small set of keys from his pocket, Loki opened one of them, letting the entrance stay slight for an odd moment. That was when Tony realized he was just listening, listening. Loki was seeing if his parents were nearby, in fear of having to run into them, and Tony would be a liar if he said he'd never done the same. Howard wasn't fun to deal with sober or drunk, so it was best to stay quiet and avoid him at all costs. Did this mean Thor and Loki's parents were just as bad? Or was it just one? Or was it only bad for Loki? The latter seemed the most plausible of the ideas. Thor didn't seem to have a problem with anything, while Loki was a walled off mess. It'd only make sense if his home life was the same as everywhere else, and hell did Tony want to change that.

"Can I get a kiss goodnight?" Tony asked playfully, silently desperate to break away from his disturbing thoughts, and gave Loki his famous smile. Loki chuckled softly, looking down for a moment and shaking his head quietly, before returning his emerald gaze to Tony's chocolate one, with a small smile,

"Maybe next time, Stark." He flicked a loose curl off Tony's forehead and began heading inside, only to have Tony grasp his wrist,

"Wait."

"What?" The taller teen looked surprised at the sudden demand and touch, but didn't pull away.

"I..do you want to know what I wanted as a prize?" A soft snort came from Loki as he stepped back out to face Tony,

"Sure."

"I wanted your phone number..." A look that could only be described as completely stunned.

"But...why?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea."

"A good idea for what?"

"In case you ever just," Tony paused, a sudden mix of shyness and embarrassment coming over him, which was unheard of for a Stark, "just...needed someone...to talk to that is."

"Why would I need that?" Tony felt his cheeks begin to burn as he tried to find a good response, only offering a shrug to begin with.

"I'm not sure, okay? Maybe you'd want to talk things out, like at the roller rink. I can be a pretty good listener, contrary to popular belief." Loki made a thoughtful noise in reply, then suddenly whipped the iPhone from his pocket and offered it to him,

"Put in your number. If I wish to talk to you, I shall, I don't need you calling me constantly."

"Fair enough," Tony laughed, not bothering to try and hold back the enormous smile that took his face, carefully taking the phone in hand. With quick fingers he programmed himself into the contacts and held it back to Loki, asking, "good?" He retreived the device, trying to give him an annoyed look, but his amusement broke through.

"You mispelt destiny."

"I did?"

"Yes," Loki held it up, the screen showing Your Density, Tony Stark.

"Well that's embarrassing."

"Quite," he replied, erasing the title and replacing it with An Annoyance.

"Bitch." With a laugh Loki waved him off, heading inside and shutting the door behind him. Pretending he didn't see Loki erase the new title as well and put Tony before the door shut, the brunette gleefully headed back to his camaro. Maybe he could change some things.


	4. Knights Don't Do Feelings...

It was early, too early, especially for a Saturday morning, which pissed Tony off. What angered him even more was the fact that he was now taking drawn out steps to a building he despised: the library. He'd gotten a text from an unknown number that morning, which could only mean Loki. It'd told him to be at the library within ten minutes, and that wasn't something fun for Tony to wake up to. Library mixed with being woken up at six A.M. was the perfect concoction for one angry Anthony Edward Stark.  
　  
Loki was in a disturbingly good mood though, most likely from Tony's suffering, the teen having a large, chill inducing smile as he waiting for the shorter man at the large oak doors of the establishment. "I'm here," Tony sighed as he stopped in front of Loki, making him smile all the more.  
　  
"I can see that, Anthony. I must say, I am grateful you didn't try to escape your punishment," the taller of the two said cheerfully before proceeding into the book filled bane of Tony's existence. With another sigh and disgruntled look, he followed after him.  
　

Loki's long fingers ran elegantly over the many book spines a shelf contained, a look of concentration on his handsome face, Tony watching quietly. This was the start of a guilty pleasure for him; observing Loki. The man was someone who seemed royal in every way, from looks to behavior. Usually Tony would hate someone like him, but with Loki, he wanted to know everything about him. This was partially because he rivaled Tony in brains, partially because Tony was absurdly attracted to the Snow White of men, though he'd deny it tooth and nail. So after enjoying the way Loki moved about the stacks a minute more, he spoke, "What's my role in this horrible task, again?"  
　  
"You are to help me find certain books, and to help me find certain knowledge in each," Loki replied with a chortle, glancing at Tony from the corner of his eye. Tony's mouth fell open at the task, forgetting to use his inside voice as he exclaimed,  
　  
"What? That's fucking torture! How is that fair?" Loki shushed him through a fit of quiet laughter,  
　  
"Hush yourself, Stark, I do not wish to be kicked out before you've served your time."  
　  
"Bitch."  
　  
"No need to get nasty," he winked an emerald eye, causing Tony's heart to lose control for a brief moment.  
　  
"Whatever. What books do you want?"  
　  
"I have a list."  
　  
"Of course you do," he sulked and reluctantly took the paper Loki handed him from his satchel.  
　  
"Retrieve as many of these as you can," Loki instructed, a small smile playing on his lips.  
　  
"Fine."  
　  
"Such a sweetheart," he said playfully, running a long finger over Tony's bearded chin before doing that alluring sashay of his to a different area. With a soft groan of something close to want mixed with annoyance he stood and wandered to a section where some of the listed books should be. Hopefully during the mindless task he could forget the unwanted feelings stirring within him, maybe even meet a cute girls with glasses.  
　

Legs and arms trembling with the weight of the fifteen books he carried, Tony made his way over to the table Loki sat at, him already have a few others. "I found these, can I go now?" he asked, dumping the contents in his arms in front of Loki, who raised a brow in return.  
　  
"Why would I let you off so easily, Anthony?" he asked, a sharp smile making its way onto his face.  
　  
"Because you're secretly a good person?" he asked hopefully only to get a laugh in response. He sighed and sat beside Loki, watching him as he flipped through a poetry book Tony had brought over. "Why do you like poetry so much, Shakespeare?"  
　  
"Why do you like working with greasy machinery?"  
　  
"Because-wait how do you know I work with mechanics?"  
　  
"Bruce informed me of that hobby of yours."  
　  
"You and Bruce talk?"  
　  
"He is a knowledgable fellow and I enjoy his company to an extent."  
　  
"I cannot say I'm surprised," Tony couldn't help but smile, a large part of him thankful that Loki was actually able to get along with some of his friends, "Now answer my question, babe."  
　  
"Don't call me that," he hissed before returning his slightly narrowed gaze to the book in front of him, "I just like the way poetry so easily expresses things. It's an art that allows you to take things buried deep within and release them in the most beautiful of ways. I adore how the words flow together, each telling you something someone kept locked away until they found the courage to say it." Tony wasn't sure why his heart was beating so fast as Loki spoke, because there were a few things that could be the culprit for it. It could be the closeness of their bodies, it could be how Loki's eyes sparked with a deep passion as he spoke, or it could just be the fact that it scared Tony how much he loved doing this with the other teen. Tony Stark had always been a talker, anyone could tell you that, but at these moments, he enjoyed being quiet. He liked listening to Loki talk about something he kept so close to his heart, probably because it gave him an opening into Loki's guarded world. But being Anthony Edward Stark, he had to ruin the precious moment with an observasion,  
　  
"You sound like the gay friend from a chick flick." Loki glared at him, fists clenched tightly for a moment,  
　  
"You never cease to amaze me, Stark."  
　  
"Is that good or bad?" Tony asked, having a large and obnoxious smile plastered to his face.  
　  
"As of now, it's horrible. Now make yourself useful and look through these Poe poems. I'm looking for one for my literature class," he stated, pushing a thick black book in front of Tony, returning his angry emeralds to the one in front of him once more. Knowing he screwed up, Tony nodded, flipping open the book to the poems, past all the short stories. For a genius, he sure could be an idiot, especially when it came to feelings.  
　  
Flip. With a yawn, Tony turned another page, so tired of searching for what poem would suit Loki best. Nothing seemed to stand out and that added an edge of anger to his exhaustion, which was never a good combination. Flip, nothing there,flip, still nothing, flip , nope. Tony groaned and looked at Loki who was calmly reading, looking slightly amused, which was most likely because of the older teen's frustrations. His anger rose slightly, and he poked the other harshly in the shoulder, "Hey, what time is it?"  
　  
"Two-thirty, why?"  
　  
"I'm hungry."  
　  
"So?"  
　  
"Sooo, let's get out of here and eat. I can look for a dumb poem in a restaurant too you know."  
　  
"But then you wouldn't be suffering in a library."  
　  
"Oh come on...look, I'm sorry I upset you," Tony offered the apology after a pause, already having discovered Loki was definitely the type to hold grudges. It seemed to be in his best interest to stay on the good side of the elegantly mysterious teen, for more than one reason. "Sometimes I just say the wrong things, things I don't mean," he added with a slight nervousness. He didn't enjoy being honest like this, it was foreign and unsettling. Loki looked at him with a searching gaze, before giving a slight nod and bookmarking the page of his book,  
　  
"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm, I am a little peckish anyway." Tony grinned, relieved at the idea of finally getting out of the building he found so horrid.  
　  
"Great, I've got the perfect place in mind."  
　  
Loki eyed the radio warily as they both entered Tony's car, making the owner gain a shit-eating grin. "Scared of my radio now?" Loki glared at him from where he was sunk into his seat. "Don't worry, I promise the music won't be frightening."  
　  
"How can I believe such a promise?" Tony shrugged,  
　  
"You could just turn on the radio and enjoy the music I have it on. It's for you." That caught the raven haired teen's attention, and he soon leaned forward a bit, pressing the volume dial in to turn it on, a subtle curiosity in his eyes.  
　  
"I love this song..." he murmured as the soft music flowed from the surrounding speakers.  
　  
"Really?" Tony asked, a little more enthusiastic than he'd wanted to. Loki smiled softly, giving him a knowing glance before nodding. Tony gave himself a mental high-five for doing something right and relaxed into his seat as he drove, quietly listening to Breaking Benjamin.  
　

They drove in a pleasant silence, Loki looking calm and Tony looking pleased, until he parked in front of a row of small, but cozy looking buildings. "What is this place?"  
　  
"One of the greatest spots in town," Tony replied, pulling his key out of the ignition and getting out with Loki.  
　  
"That doesn't truly answer my question, Anthony."  
　  
"It's just a bunch of shops that are awesome to be around, I think you'll like them. Especially where we're eating," he headed towards a little green building with a gold overhang and black sign that read The Lantern Light.  
　

Soft music played overhead as they entered through the glass front door, and they both took in the lovely shop. The seating was mostly booths in the back with a few two to four seater tables at the front, and a large square counter in the middle. Everything was an emerald-green and gold that brought a strangely inviting feeling to the entire place. "Nice, huh?" Tony asked with a grin, enjoying Loki's appreciative look. He gave a soft nod before following Tony to a front table near one of the large windows of the shop, their sneakers squeaking against the polished wood floors.  
　  
"I must say, this doesn't seem like your kind of scene. I expected something more..."  
　  
"Ritzy? Ostentatious?"  
　  
"Exactly."  
　  
"I'm not surprised," Tony laughed, "everyone expects me to go to every fancy place I can get to just because I have money."  
　  
"That is understandable," Loki replied, glancing out the window at the coast the buildings were near, "Is it troublesome?"  
　  
"What?"  
　  
"Being expected to behave like your father?" Tony stiffened at that question. Hell yes it was troubling to be expected to act like Howard, but it was even more annoying that he did act like him. Sometimes he even drank like the bastard, which probably wasn't the best idea for a seventeen year old, but more often than not, alcohol really was the answer. Howard would be so proud.  
　  
"Yeah. It is." Loki nodded again, returning his beautiful gaze to Tony,  
　  
"You wish you were nothing like him, don't you?"  
　  
"Why are you asking me this shit?" It came out much angrier than intended, catching both of them off guard. Loki looked at him with a wide-eyed gaze as he replied, slightly awkward,  
　  
"Is it wrong to be slightly curious?"  
　  
"No...hell no, sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."  
　  
"It's fine. I understand that it is a touchy subject, as it is for me." They both became quiet until a pretty brunette with golden brown doe eyes in the cafe's uniform walked up. She offered them both a bright smile,  
　  
"Hey, Tony!"  
　  
"Hey there, Jane. How are you?"  
　  
"Busy, like always."  
　  
"Too busy for a workaholic like you?"  
　  
"Not even close," she giggled, soon turning her attention to a now, slightly irritated Loki. The peeved teen didn't seem to faze her, and she kept beaming, "who are you?"  
　  
"Loki."  
　  
"Like the god?"  
　  
"Yes." He kept his answers short, allowing his annoyance to show, which only amused Tony.  
　  
"Sorry, Jane, he's shy around new people." Loki sent a venomous glare his way before looking out the window once more, obviously sulking.  
　  
"Alright then...um, what can I get you two?"  
　  
"I'll have the usual. What about you, Shakespeare?" Loki rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly at the nickname,  
　  
"I'll have the same as, Anthony." Jane smiled at the use of Tony's full name and gave him a knowing look as she wrote down the orders,  
　  
"I'll be back soon then." Loki looked at Tony again after Jane left, making him smirk.  
　  
"You weren't very nice to her."  
　  
"I don't see why I'd need to be kind. I don't know her."  
　  
"But shouldn't you be nice to your friend's friends?"  
　  
"Friend is a very strong word."  
　  
"And I believe it fits us very well," Tony smiled, a soft shine to his chocolate eyes that made a light flush cover his pale skin.  
　  
"Shouldn't you be searching for my poem?" He huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly in his chair.  
　  
"I should be, but I enjoy talking to you more."  
　  
"Find what I want and we can talk more."  
　  
"Fine. What do I do when I find it?"  
　  
"Read it to me."  
　  
"Can't I just show it to you?"  
　  
"No." Tony pouted and opened the book he'd brought in under his arm, flipping to where he'd last been. Concentrating the best he could while Loki watched him quietly, seeming slightly eager to hear what Tony would come up with.  
　  
Loki was already half way done with the sandwich he'd apparently ordered when Tony gained a triumphant smile. "Found it!"  
　  
"Oh really?" Tony nodded and kept his eyes on the page. "Then read." He let out a soft groan, but began anyway,  
　  
"'Twas noontide of summer,  
And midtime of night,  
And stars, in their orbits,  
Shone pale, through the light.  
'Mid planets her slaves  
Herself in the heavens,  
Her beam on the waves.  
　  
I gazed a while  
On her cold smile,  
Too cold-too cold for me;  
There passed a shroud,  
A fleecy cloud,  
And turned away to thee,  
Proud Evening Star,  
In thy glory afar  
And dearer thy beam shall be;  
For joy to my heart  
Is the proud part  
Thou bearest in Heaven at night,  
And more I admire  
Thy distant fire,  
Than that colder, lowly light.  
　  
There, happy? Is this poem good enough for you." He glanced up, only to be caught off guard by the admiring look Loki wore.  
　  
"It was perfect," he said quietly, and Tony nodded quickly, bookmarking the page and shoving it towards him.  
　  
"Great...great! So does this mean I don't need to go back to the library?"  
　  
"I suppose not. This part of your punishment is done. You may take me home." What was that in his voice? Disappointment? Shit.  
　  
"You sure you want to go home? We could do something else. I mean, it is the weekend."  
　  
"What would you suggest we do?" Tony furrowed his brow in thought, taking a sip of his usual coffee for the first time since it arrived.  
　  
"I got it."  
　  
"What?"  
　  
"Let's be reckless!"  
　  
"Excuse me?"  
　  
"You heard me, babe! Let's be reckless."  
　  
"What exactly does that mean?"  
　  
"It means let's have some crazy fun and not care what the consequences are."  
　  
"Did being in the library somehow kill your brain cells?" Tony gave a one shouldered shrug and Loki gave a soft sigh. "I suppose just doing something in such a way could be...enjoyable."  
　  
"Great," he responded excitedly, throwing some money down on the table before ripping Loki from his seat and leaving the cafe.  
　  
"Where are we going?" Loki had to shout over the picking up wind, shielding his eyes from some sand.  
　  
"To some place awesome!" That was the only answer Loki could receive from the energetic man the rest of their journey to wherever.  
　

"Oh come on," Tony whined, trying to pull Loki out of the car.  
　  
"No, I refuse," the teen replied defiantly, leading Tony to grab him by the ankles and pull. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
　  
"Helping you let go. In more ways than one."  
　  
"I will end you," he hissed, gripping the pleather seat as if his life depended on it. Hell, maybe his life did depend on it in Loki's mind.  
　  
"You're overreacting, this'll be good for you."  
　  
"I beg to differ."  
　  
"That's it," Tony sighed and did something he hated doing; he tickled Loki. With an awkward laugh the poor teen released his grip and fell to the asphalt below. "Your sweet ass okay?" Loki glared up at Tony, but still to his hand when offered it.  
　  
"I am fine, though I did not enjoy you fondling me."  
　  
"If I was fondling you, you'd know it," Tony smirked before tugging Loki towards the building he'd brought them to.  
　  
"Where exactly are we?" Loki asked, obviously ignoring Tony's comment.  
　  
"Some place awesome."  
　  
"That doesn't tell me much, Anthony."  
　  
"Fine, it's a racetrack." Loki halted beside him, looking slightly worried.  
　  
"A racetrack?"  
　  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Loki shook his head quickly, putting on his usual mask of arrogance and indifference.  
　  
It didn't take long for them to enter one of the miniature races the track held every weekend. All it took was a little lying, money, and paper signing. They'd gotten one of the most populated races of the day, which Tony saw as a lucky challenged, but Loki probably saw it as a secret plan to kill him.  
　  
Tony chose to ignore how Loki trembled lightly as they entered their chosen carts. "You ready for some fun, Shakespeare?" The only response was a strained laugh. "Just relax, this is gonna be great!" Before he could say more, there was a loud noise signifying the start of the race. With a wild smile, Tony slammed his foot down and took off on the track, Loki somewhere close behind, guessing from the panicked breathing. He began to wonder if this was perhaps a bad idea when Loki finally caught up with him, gripping the small steering wheel with a white-knuckled grasp.  
　  
"You alright, babe?"  
　  
"Stop calling me that," he hissed, gritted teeth adding more to the madman look he had, "and I am perfectly fine." Tony gave a shrug and laugh before taking off again,  
　  
"If that's true, try to actually race!"  
　  
"Oh I will," Loki growled out, slamming his foot down and making his way around the other racers that'd come between Tony and him. They caught each other's competitive glare and it seemed like they did that a whole hell of a lot, and tried to push down their floored pedals even more. Then things began to get a little more aggressive than kicking their carts floors to death, and slammed into each other, complete with shouted insults. Soon everything else but each other faded away, and with the cries of warriors, tried the best they could to beat the other. So desperate in fact, they continued to slam into one another, leading to mishap in which both carts spun over the finish line at a rather remarkable speed. And when they stopped, Loki was slumped back in his seat, staring wide-eyed up at the pinkening sky, an odd groan escaping from his mouth, while Tony was laughing hysterically.

　  
As they left Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's thin shoulders, trying comfort the apparently terrified man the best he could. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that'd freak you out so much," he told Loki softly as if he were talking to a frightened child.  
　  
"Oh be quiet, Stark," Loki replied through bits of laughter, catching Tony off guard.  
　  
"Wh-why are you laughing?" He leaned against the building, catching his breath and smiling slightly,  
　  
"I am, because that was the most fun I've had in a while."  
　  
"Seriously?" Tony raised his eyebrows, allowing himself to smile like a moron, "I thought you were freaked!"  
　  
"Of course not, you imagined my fear."  
　  
"Sure I did," Tony smiled and leaned next to him, enjoying the way Loki seemed to relax around him, "Would you do this again with me at some point?"  
　  
"Perhaps I might," Loki waited until Tony's face brightened to add, "If I am completely out of options." He rolled his eyes and smacked Loki on the shoulder,  
　  
"I see you're composed again, so let's get you home. I'm tired." Loki chuckled and followed him to the car, thanking Tony when he opened the door for him, and that really should have caught both their attention, because you weren't supposed to be that nice to someone you barely knew, you especially weren't supposed to do that when you said you wanted to be friends with that person, but it didn't. So instead they just drove towards the direction of the Odinson household as the sun sank and turned the sky an array of colors.

　  
"I should thank you, Stark, today was pleasant," Loki said softly, walking with Tony towards his door in a way that seemed so familiar now it was strange, because really, it was only the third time.  
　  
"You don't need to, you should be annoyed actually."  
　  
"Why do you say that?"  
　  
"Because I turned my punishment into something fun."  
　  
"Yes, but you still have to read Hamlet."  
　  
"Damn, that's right," he groaned, causing Loki to laugh.  
　  
"Don't whine, it's a good play."  
　  
"Can't I just sit through a movie of it or something?"  
　  
"Now why would I let you off so easily after what you did today?" He asked Tony, a playful smile on his lips, making Tony chuckle.  
　  
"You just love me suffering, don't you?"  
　  
"Oh yes," he replied, both of them closer than should be allowed, "I adore how upset you get being tormented like this."  
　  
"You twisted man, you." The way they're talking now isn't the way friends talk, it's close to a flirting level. And then Loki was pressed against his door, their lips ghosting against each other, with Tony's hands on his hips. Brown and green orbs met, both filled with a mixture of confusion and need. Neither of the two knew what was going on between them at this point, and as of now, they didn't want to know, only wanted each other's presence for now. Mouths met a moment later, nervous and hesitant, a foreign feeling blossoming in both their chests, and Tony knew this meant something to Loki as well as himself. He wasn't sure what, but there was a sense about this moment, one that told him there was no turning back. They'd just agreed to something more than friendship, but less than lovers. Either way, it was an idea that Tony gladly signed onto, hoping he was completely prepared for whatever this contract would bring.  
　  
"I should get inside," Loki whispers once they stop, lips brushing against Tony's as he speaks, and he nods the best he can, slightly out of it. Then Loki slips away into the house, leaving Tony cold on the porch, staring at the polished wood the doors were made of. With murmured "goodbye" he walked away, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	5. ...Knights Plan Parties

Forcing his eyes open, Tony looked at the object that'd forced him out of a strange dream that involved him becoming a superhero of some sort, which was just silly. The perpetrator being his phone, the ringtone being too loud for whatever time it was. With a groan he snatched it off his nightstand, clicking the green Answer button and putting it to his ear with a disgruntled, "What?"

"Did I interupt your beauty sleep?"

"Clint, it's too early for your shit, what is it?"

"Dude, it's eleven, get with the program."

"Just get on with whatever 'important' matter you called me with."

"There's a halloween party coming up at the school-"

"Are you asking me out? Well I can easily see that being an important matter, and I'd love to, but what about Nat?"

"-and you're helping with it," Clint continued, ignoring Tony's comment. There was a long pause between the both of them before he replied with an elegant,

"Huh?"

"Apparently, you, me, Steve, and Nat, were some of the lucky students chosen to help 'mastermind something for the good of the girl'" He imitated the self-righteous student body president-cheerleader with a superiority complex, AKA that bitch Emma Frost.

"Why? How? Why?"

"I don't know how or why we got our names drawn, but we did, and we have to help. We're expected tomorrow morning bright and early for some party planning. Fun, yeah?"

"Of course. I love helping the studentbody better itself with a party."

"See you then, and Nat already threatened to drag you to school if you try and get out of it."

"Damn her." Clint gave a humorless laugh before hanging up and leaving Tony to try and sulk in his bed the rest of the day. Sulking of course ended badly for him, because when a Stark sulks, they think, more than usual. Thinking led to memories too, and he remembered the kiss from the night before, how good it felt. Tony knew barely anything, if anything at all, would come of it, because he already understood Loki to a point to know he'd probably just blow it off. That lead to the wondering thought: would he even want something to come of it? Tony was a playboy after all, it'd really damage his reputation to be seen groping the new guy, but then again, who cared? Nonchalance was a game he'd mastered a long time ago, especially when it came to what people thought of him, but he'd have to deal with the most judging parents on earth and that would get old. What if it'd meant absolutely nothing to Loki anyway? That would make this end even worse. Shit, he didn't like where these thoughts were going, so instead of continuing his "soul-searching", he got out of bed, took one of the many bottles of whiskey Howard had stored, and spent the rest of the day avoiding the world and filling his empty stomach with alcohol.

It was six-thirty and Tony was cranky in front of the school's gym. Getting up early after a day of emotional thinking and drinking wasn't good for anybody. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot for added effect, which only seemed to amuse Clint when he walked up, accompanied with a disgustingly delightful Steve and a murderuous looking Natasha. Tony glared at the happy footbal captain, feeling a disturbing amount of satisfaction when his friend frowned, then looked at them all, allowling himself to grin sarcastically, "Ready to be great students and help our school?"

"Fuck you, Tony."

"Jeez, Nat, didn't get your coffee this morning?"

"No," the usually composed woman snapped before marching into the double doors behind Tony, followed by Clint who gave an apologetic shrug for his girlfriend. Tony smiled genuinely, enjoying the fact that he wasn't the only annoyed one, and went in after them, Steve close behind.

They sat on the small set of bleachers the gym had to offer, Steve reviewing his homework, Tony counting the tiles on the floor, and Clint watching his now sated girlfriend drink her coffee (which he had made in the teacher's lounge), as they all waited for the studentbody president to return with three other students damned to this activity. Said students just happened to be rather well known, one being an unbearble cheerleader, Amora Lushton, an interesting science lover, Samuel Sterns, and probably the sweetest girl in the entire school, Kitty Pryde. The 'president' that'd brought them (forced them) all to the building was striding in front of them, leading the group to the others in the most arrogant way Tony'd ever seen, which was saying something.

"Hello," Emma smiled in an annoyingly fake way, one that'd most likely been practiced in front of a mirror on a regular basis, as she spoke and came to a stop in front of Tony and his friends. "Ready to help the school?"

"Always," Clint said sarcastically, receiving a sharp look from the girl. Tony rolled his eyes.

"So what are we going to be doing Emma?" Steve asked, polite as ever, glancing up at her while rearranging things in his backpack. Emma looked at Steve in a strange love-struck kind of way and smiled at him,

"Your main roles in helping the school," she just loved saying that, didn't she? "Is to come up with a theme for this year's halloween party and bring it all together."

"Can't the theme just be halloween costumes?" Sam asked, brow furrowed in thought, which Amora rolled her eyes at and Emma snorted, making the poor scientist look to the ground in embarrassment. Kitty gave his shoulder a slight pat in a form of comfort.

"Of course not. Then it'd just be another lame ass party some loser would throw," Amora supplied as an answer, agitating Tony slightly. He hated girls like her.

"What kind of themes do they usually have?" Kitty asked, pushing her glasses up her nose a bit.

"Well last year they did something involving Alice in Wonderland I think. So it can really be anything," Clint told the freshman, obviously not wanting to deal with any more of the cheerleader's nasty comments for now. Kitty nodded and wrote a note in a pad of paper in her hand.

"Well let's get to work," Emma said rather loudly, drawing all attention to her once again, before she sat down on the bleachers with the others joining her. "Just throw out ideas and I'll tell you if they're good tnough." Gotta love that arrogance, Tony snorted, leaning back against another bleacher, Let the fun begin.

Tony stretched as he finally left through the back door of the gym, completely pleased to finally be done for the day. It was still rather early, Emma only dismissing everyone Sam slipped on the slick gym floor on his way to the bathroom and hurt his knee. He knew he should feel bad, but was mostly thankful for the kid's clumsiness. The constant talking had made it hard for Tony to think clearly, and the cheerleaders' habbit of ignoring everyone's but their own and Steve's ideas just got irritating. 

"Am in an alternate reality? There's no other explanation as to why Tony Stark would be here so early." A silky and familiar voice asked from somewhere behind him suddenly, causing Tony to spin around and lose his balance for a quick moment. It wasn't surprising to that the owner of the voice was Loki, who was gingerly resting against the back wall of the gym, satchel at his feet and a worn book in hand. He looked just as normal as ever, he probably never even thought about their kiss. Typical. Tony hid his worrying thoughts with the famous Stark grin, soon putting his hands on his hips and asking playfully,

"Are you following me? I know I'm fantastic and all, but this is going a little far."

"Don't be foolish, we all know you'd be the one to stalk, not me." Tony tilted his head back and forth, making it look like he was weighing the evidence for Loki's statement, only to nod soon after,

"Fair enough. And for your information I was here not of free will, but for a torturous activity."

"Reading?"

"No, a much worse one," he walked to Loki, angling himself against the wall with the support of his elbow.

"Tell me about it," Loki said with a bat of his eyelashes, marking whatever page he'd been on in the old looking book. They both grinned a bit,

"Gladly. You'll totally agree that this is torture when I tell you it. I have to help plan the school's halloween party."

"My that sounds awful. Helping."

"Hell, has President Emma already gotten to you?"

"Emma...I believe I've been in her presense before, but never formally met her. She's spent some time levetating around Thor already."

"I'm not surprised. She'll show up even more if he does join the football team." 

"Joy," he chuckled, kneeling down to put his book away and pull the satchel over his shoulder, "so what does this torture entail exactly?"

"Coming up with a theme and helping set shit up."

"Isn't a costume party good enough?"

"Not with Miss Frost, everything needs to be perfect, for the good of the school, you know?"

"Of course." They both laughed before Tony cocked his head at Loki,

"So, what kind of parties do you like? I could use some theme ideas. Emma's shot down everyone's so far, except Steve's, she likes to write those down."

"Hm," he ran a digit over his pursed lips as he thought, soon getting a look of nostalgia in his eyes and replied, "masquerade balls have always interested me. I've always enjoyed the idea of becoming someone else, to be hidden."

"Why?" Tony had to admit he liked it when Loki talked like this.

"Well it's just...exciting. To watch as those around you guess at who is behind the mask, to be able to just act without being judged completely by others, because they don't know who it is doing it."

"Sounds kind of hot."

"Of course you say that," he rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of affection behind it.

"Of course! Thanks for the input, Shakespeare, maybe that one will actually work."

"Tell me whatever you decide on."

"Sure," Tony smiled a bit, watching Loki fiddle with the strap of his bag, eyes soon going to the long fingers that poked out of the sweater he wore. Those fingers subsequently led to the touch that'd haunted Tony all day yesterday, and led to his next move, "Hey, Loki?"

"Mm?"

"Saturday night-" His eyes widened slightly as Tony began, speedily turning away and beginning to stride away,

"No, I do not have time what you're going to ask."

"Wait, Loki," Tony made after him, hand slipping over his thin wrist where he swore he felt a thin scar with his middle finger. He glanced down at where he was touching, only to watch Loki rip from his grasp, a look of questioning fear in his eyes, one that asked so much all at once and confused Tony more than he'd like to admit. He'd have to find the reason behind that soon.

"What is it, Stark?" He asked, an slight urgency to his voice. The tone made him rethink if he actually wanted to go there. If he was prepared for whatever answer Loki would offer him. Tony told himself he was, or the dull throbbing of his hangover was still impairing his thought process.

"Saturday night-" he started again, only to be abruptly cut off, again.

"I already told you I don't have time for this!"

"Yes you do!" Once more Loki was pressed against a surface, Tony keeping as close as he could. "What did that kiss mean to you?" Tony whispred, heart hammering within his chest, even more so when Loki offered an almost pitying smile.

"I don't see why this matters, Anthony."

"Just tell me."

"Why don't you," he brought a long fingered hand up to Tony's cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over his slightly parted lips, "what it meant to you?" Well that surprised him. Tony hadn't been expecting his own question to be thrown back at him, especially not with a smile like Loki's. He furrowed his brow, looking down at his feet and removing his arms from the other teen's body.

"I...I don't..." The mocking laugh he received made Tony flinch.

"You demand to know how I feel when you aren't even sure of your own emotions?"

"Loki-" A pale hand was held up to silence him, which Tony did by chewing his lower lip lightly.

"I do not have time for your games, Stark. Now if you'll excuse me, I have far more important matters to attend to," Loki spoke rather harshly, making the painful bud growing in Tony's chest bloom to an epic size, and then Loki was out of his arms using his long legs for a quick getaway.

"Loki..." Tony called after him in the quiettest of ways, one that sang loudly of his defeat in the emotional battle he'd just went through.

\--

"Loki..." his own name seemed like a taunt as he walked away as quickly as his twizzler legs could carry him. This was just...ridiculous. What the hell was Loki doing? He hadn't even been in the school an entire week and he'd already kissed Tony, though he enjoyed blaming the man for that instead of taking responsibility for his own emotions, because that's the way Loki Laufeyson was. He didn't do emotions, especially ones as disgusting as love or anything close to it for that matter, besides hate of course. Loki was good with hating, and he was good with things like jealousy and anger, he just couldn't handle the strain of what might happen with Tony. Which was, as previously stated, ridiculous.

It was that for two main reasons, the first being, he'd known the man five days (though in those five days they'd spent quite a lot of time together and Tony had said he wanted Loki to rely on him), and the second reason being, there was no real excuse for fearing something so simple. But this simple thing could turn into so much more, which was utterly terrifying, because relationships often lead to destructive feelings and those are just dangerous when you're the king of a glass castle.

It was a relief for Loki when the final bell rang and he was able to get home. The moment his converse clad feet were on the Odinson property he ran to the front door, smiled briefly to find it open, and hurried up the stares to his room, his haven. Throwing his backpack on his desk he flopped onto his bed, letting out a long sigh. He may have been relieved to be in the comforts of his room, but it was time to think now. Today had been too stressful for his liking, and now had to decide how to deal with the cruel situation that presented itself. What was he going to do about Tony Stark? Lie? That was a better route for his heart and mental stability. (Loki didn't like to admit how unstable he really is, though he didn't need to admit it due to its way of suddenly showing, like when he'd let a string of angered words about his family fall from his mouth with Tony.) But lying didn't seem like it would end well, so maybe he should be honest? Then again, when did honest ever work out for Loki? It usually backfired on him and made him nothing but vulnerable in front of others, though that might be good to be that way in front of the man, which was a strange thought. I mean really, why should he trust some reckless teenager so blatantly? Maybe because he was able to see himself behind that obnoxiously endearing smile and those horrible jokes? Those deep brown eyes definitely held something back, something like the past, just as Loki did. That could be a reasonable explanation, but still not good enough, and especially not the right reason to trust so easily, he wasn't as dumb as Thor. So, he decided on a crude mixture of honesty and falsity, for the sake of everyone. Happy with the desicion, Loki slipped from his bed and got out his homework, soon losing himself in math equations with the calming sound of Mumford and Sons surrounding him. Maybe things would actually work out this way, without any one actually getting their hearts hurt, which was an anserine thought in its own right, because when didn't someone get hurt? Ever?

\--

Tony sulked as he sat in a McDonald's booth with Pepper, staring down the straw of his cup. His head was like a beehive, buzzing loudly with so many thoughts of you-know-who and he was getting more and more irrtated by each one that flew through his mind. He only found relief from himself when a voice broke through to him, "Tony?"

"Hm?" He quickly looked up at Pepper who had a look of worry on her face, "What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"If you were fine you would be talking a lot more." Damn she was good. That's what he got for still being great friends with his ex.

"Okay, I admit there's some annoying shit on my mind, but I am fine, nothing I can't handle on my own."

"You handling things on your own usually involves reckless ideas and lying. And before you even try to protest about that, we both know I'm right, so why don't you actually tell me what's going on in that wild head of yours." Tony turned his eyes back to his drink, still a shred of defiance in him that told him he didn't need advice or help in this situation. That only lasted a few seconds at best.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." He sighed and scratched the back of his head, suddenly finding everything else in the restaurant more interesting to look at than Pepper,

"It's kind of hard to explain, it's all so complicated."

"Oh my god..."

"What?" Tony raised a brow, finally turning his full attention to the amused red head who now had a hand covering her mouth. He only got a giggle in response. "Damn it Pepper, what?"

"You like someone!"

"What!? No I don't!"

"Yes you do! It all makes sense now-"

"Quiet down, Pep."

"-the moody pout, the even more overthinking! Especially why you wanted to go to McDonald's when I asked where you wanted to go over our Mythology homework."

"I could just be hungry, ever thought of that?"

"Oh no, don't try and play this off, you don't even have food. This restaurant, this table even, is a comfort place for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you always come here when you need to think over things like relationships, because the bustle and noise, just watching others in different forms of relationships, helps your mind work." Tony groaned softly, resting his cheek on his fist, soon replying in a sulking voice,

"So what if I like him?'

"Him? Oh my god, Tony!"

"You're enjoying this too much." Pepper giggled and smiled apologetically,

"Sorry, but this just keeps getting more interesting. So who is it? It's Steve, isn't it? Or could it be Bruce?" She tapped a finger on her chin in thought as she spoke, "Or maybe it could be-"

"Stop," he hissed, a shade of ruby red coating his cheeks, before taking a moment to recollect himself, "it's not them. Why does everyone expect me to go after Steve or Bruce anyway?"

"The sexual tension."

"There is no sexual tension." She raised a brow. "Don't give me that look, it's true. Anyways it's someone I doubt you know much, if at all." Pepper's second eyebrow rose to meet its twin,

"Then who is it?"

"This guy named Loki."

"Loki? Loki Laufeyson?"

"I doubt there are any other Lokis at Andrew Garfield High or anywhere else in this state."

"I know that Tony, but...really? I've heard he's attractive, but colder than a glacier."

"I like a challenge. And anyway, I'm not even sure how I feel about him, I've only known him five days."

"So, what? It's some Love-at-First-Sight situation?"

"No, and you know I don't believe in that crap. We've hung out quite a bit and he's..." Tony furrowed his brow, twiddling the straw of his most likely watered down drink between two fingers as he tried to find the words to describe his time with the man. "entertaining," he settled on, grinning at the skeptical look Pepper gave him.

"I don't think that's a reason to think you love him."

"I never thought that, Pep. I'm just trying to figure out if it's anything beyond attraction."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Tony admitted with a smile, "I think I'll let things happen like normal, see what everything leads to naturally."

"That's a terrible idea." He simply shrugged and she sighed, smiling gently at him soon after, "Well good luck."

"Thanks, Pep. Now let's actually order something to eat, get new drinks, and get to work."

Tuesday morning was better than Monday's, mostly because they didn't have to get up so early to help finishing with their party ideas. After they chose one they could figure out where everything would go and what exactly would be there, which Tony was dreading. In all honesty, Tony loved coming up with new ideas and building things, but decorating was not his forte. He'd still try to enjoy the beginning of this "helpful" activity for the school though, and began suggesting like yesterday, firing off what Loki had told him the day before,

"How about a masquerade thing? People always seem to enjoy those." Emma stopped her scribbling, looking up at Tony. She pursed her lips in thoughts before giving her opinion of the idea,

"That...that's actually a good one. I'm honestly surprised.” Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, speaking in as sarcastic a way he could,

“I’m very so glad to be of use to the school.” Emma gave him an icy glare before going back to her scribbling.

“So a masquerade costume party? I like it, it sounds fun,” Kitty added in, being the endearingly helpful thing she always is. Tony gave her a smile that she shyly returned.

“Nat and I agree,” Clint replied. Emma ignored them and turned her fake smile to Steve, forever the suck up chearleader,

“What do you think Steve?”

“It sounds cool, I think everyone would enjoy it.”

“I comepletely agree,” was her partially flirty response, making Clint pretend to gag behind her. Tony snorted before snapping his fingers and getting everyone’s attention,

“So are we done here?”

“For now, yes,” Emma nodded, closing her notebook and standing up, “I’ll contact you when we need to meet up again.” The rest of them stood, quickly leaving together to get to their classes.

Tony sucked in a rather nervous breath as he saw Loki again, exactly where he was the day before, arms crossed loosely and head bowed. “Hey, Shakespeare,” his voice came out weaker than he’d liked. Bright green eyes caught his quickly then smiled thinly,

“Hello, Stark. Has your torture ended yet?”

“Depends on which torture you’re talking about,” Tony replied, joining Loki against the gym’s side, “because I haven’t even started Hamlet, haven’t been able to get a copy. Plus I don’t want to go into the library again for quite a while.” Loki chuckled softly, watching him from the corner of his eye,

“Sall I lend you my copy then?”

“Please?” He made his best puppy dog face as he leaned closer, causing Loki to snort and gently shoved his face away.

“Fine, but what will I get out of it?" Tony blinked then offered lamely,

"The wonderful and astonishing fact that you got the Tony Stark to read a Shakespeare novel?" Loki hummed in thought then smiled thinly once more,

"Anything else?" Tony furrowed his brow, wondering what on earth he could offer the demanding teen. Money? To take him out? Books?

"What would you want?"

"What do you think I'd want?" The raven haired teen asked back, leaning closer than Tony had. Was...was Loki flirting just now? Tony hoped he was, because he was ready to flirt back and that would be a good explanation as to why his heart was beating the shit out of his ribs.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well I'll let you figure it out then," he said in what could only be described as a purr, soon spinning elegantly on his heal and heading towards the main building as the first bell sounded. Tony watched him a moment before calling after him, his mind beginning to work again, Loki only glancing over his shoulder in reply.

"It's gonna be a masquerade." Those green eyes gained a soft shine to them and Loki nodded slightly, keeping what Tony was sure was a bright smile out of view, 

"That sounds lovely."

"Glad you think so." Loki just nodded again before returning to his graceful gait. All Tony could do was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, because there's gonna be quite a bit of angst and hate coming up. So I apologize.


	6. Courtship of the Worst Kind

The decorating was the worst of it all, having to balance things, standing on ladders, and having to listen to whatever Emma demanded of them. Eight days of being ordered around by a cheerleader was terrible, but it also wasn't the worst of it, not to Tony at least. What made the experience all the more foul was that Loki had decided to hang around the gym throughout it and put his two sense in, which wasn't too bad, he was pretty entertaining, the bad part was when Loki and Amora started talking. Talking turned to flirting, and then flirting turned into asking out on a date, and that turned Tony's mind into torrent of jealousy.

The first monday was rather pleasant to begin with, Loki casually strolling in while Tony precariously stood on the top rung of an unmaned ladder as he hung up some orange streamers. "That seems quite unsafe, Stark," the velvety voice of Loki broke slithered into the air, shattering Tony's concentration, and he looked down at the newcomer, the distance of himself and the floor making him swallow thickly. The teen was smiled playfully up at him, pale hands coming to rest lightly on the ladder's sides, whether it be in comfort or mocking Tony wasn't quite sure.

"Hey, Shakespeare, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the library or something?" He asked, returning his gaze to the troublesome pumpkin-colored decorations, but still giving Loki most of his attention.

"No. I grew bored with this school's limited selection in literature."

"Not enough poetry?"

There was a soft chuckle, "Partially. This facility seems to think that because there is a real library a few miles away that they don't need a vast catalog."

"That's just terrible," he replied disinterestedly before clambering down the rungs, finished with that roll of streamers. Loki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes good-naturedly,

"You could at least pretend to care."

"Nah, you'd see right through it," Tony walked over to the nearby supply bag he'd been given, "so, since you got bored you decided to hover?"

Loki raised a brow, seeming to think for a moment before nodding with a sly smile, "A crude interpretation, but I suppose, yes. I thought you and your friends could use my wonderful presence and insight to work."

"How considerate of you."

"Yes, I'm an angel," Loki said dismissively before turning around, taking in the mostly barren room, "where are the others?"

"Most are in two groups, one getting the rest of the supplies, the others are making crap for the dance. I got volunteered to start decorating, yay, with Clint over there," Tony motioned to a snoring Clint on one of the bleachers as he pulled out two more rolls of streamers.

"He must be helpful."

"He actually is when he's awake!" Tony shouted the last word in Clint's direction, earning a snort from his friend, before grinning at Loki who smiled a bit back, "You know how his nickname is Hawkeye?" Loki nodded in response, "Well that's why he's handier in these situations. He's not afraid of heights, he actually likes being high up."

"And you don't?"

"I like being high up when I know I won't die."

Loki let out a soft laugh, "If I hold the ladder will you stop being such a mewling quim?"

"Maybe if you tell me what the hell that means," Tony raised a brow, narrowing his eyes questioningly when Loki just smiled.

"Someone help me with these for god's sake! I am not one for foolish labor!" A shrill voice sounded, interrupting anything Tony could have said next as both their attentions were drawn to the disgruntled cheerleader holding a box of decorations in the doorway. Tony rolled his eyes at Amora and strided over, quickly taking the rather light box from her. Instead of thanking him she mumbled about not deserving this punishment and turned her gaze to Loki who was still by the ladder, smirking at the girl. With a furrowed brow Tony watched as she brushed off her skirt, pushed back her hair, and smiled widely (fakely) at the other man, doing her usual modelesque walk to him. "Aren't you Loki, Thor's brother?" She practically purred, playing with a lock of her hair as he light green eyes took in the tall teen, the irises having a devious and playful glint to them. Oh Tony did not like that. He disliked it even more when Loki replied, an attractive, and unfamiliar to Tony, smile spreading across his beautiful features.

"Indeed, that would be me." Wait, isn't he usually pissed at being called Thor's brother? What the hell is going on here? Tony thought indignantly, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"That's great, I was just dying to meet you."

"Well I apologize for keeping our meeting on hold," that charming smile stayed on Loki's face and Tony desperately wanted to punch something. He glanced at Clint. Maybe.

"Oh don't apologize. So, is Thor here as well or is it only you?"

"Only me. Thor is...elsewhere."

"Oh that's too bad, I'd hoped to meet both of you," she sighed before batting her eyelashes up at Loki, "May I ask why you're here? I don't see why you'd want to spend time with most of these...people," she glanced at Clint then Tony, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I just came to see how things are coming along. I heard about the dance and found it interesting. Would you like some help in setting up, I'd love to be of use to you." What. The. Fuck. Tony had had enough of this. He grabbed Loki by the arm, hissing in his ear,

"I think it'd be best if you left, Laufeyson, we don't need any help, and I'd hate to impose."

Loki gave a low chuckle, a knowing look in his eyes before he slipped out of Tony's grasp, "You're right. I'm sure you can handle things. I need to do something anyway. It was a delight meeting you miss?" His eyes were on Amora who smiled, offering Loki her hand,

"Amora, Amora Lushton."

"What a lovely name. I hope to see you soon miss Lushton," he said smoothly, taking the cheerleader's hand and kissing it lightly, causing her to giggle softly and Tony to clench his fists. Once again; what the hell was going on here?

On the second day it was Tony's turn to slack off, him sulking from the farthest corner as he watched Loki speak easily with his friends and especially Amora. Tony hated every minute of it, but did nothing to stop it, because that's the way the egotistical teen was. He couldn't just let his reputation be destroyed with him throwing a hissy fit over Loki getting along with people. But keeping his reputation intact didn't mean he couldn't glare daggers at anyone who got near him and asked him to help. Though he does admit that now, he should have probably kept them a bit further apart.

The final three days of that week had gone more smoothly, meaning less sulking and less vomit inducing flirting because Amora had been sick. This had led to a lot more work getting done and Tony being in a generally pleasant mood.

"You seem happy," Loki commented, holding the ladder Tony stood on as he wrapped a set of black streamers around the previously hung orange ones.

"That's because I am," he grinned, tying a knot to keep them in place.

"And why is that, Anthony? Pleased that you have me all to yourself?"

"Ye-no," Tony flushed lightly, "I just don't like Amora."

"Why is that? She's kind to me."

"That's because you're new and desirable."

There was a pause that seemed almost timid before Loki spoke again, "I'm...desirable?" Tony looked down in surprise, heart skipping a beat when he saw Loki's sweetly red cheeks and shy smile.

Tony scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes, "Um, yeah I guess," he climbed down from the ladder, ending up caged in Loki's arms.

"How?"

"Well uh," wow Loki was close now, "you're smart, really smart," it was starting to get difficult to talk, "interesting to talk to, you're funny and..."

"And?"

"Incredibly attractive," Tony said rather quietly before pulling away and grabbing the ladder, adding quickly, "that's what everyone's saying anyways." Smooth he thought with a soft sigh as he moved to the next row of streamers that had to be dealt with.

There was that usual chuckle Loki loved to respond with, "That's quite a compliment."

"Yeah, but it could be cheerleaders just trying to get in your pants." Tony stated with a shrug, mentally kicking himself because, really, what was wrong with him? Was he trying to piss Loki off?

"Well such compliments will get them nowhere near my undergarments," Loki stated simply with his own shrug, raising a brow when Tony laughed.

"What, saving yourself for marriage like a good boy?"

"No. Perhaps I'm just waiting for the right one? Or maybe I'm just not a man whore like you." Tony looked at him with a questioning gaze, only to grin when Loki returned it with an unimpressed look of his own.

"Fair enough."

That was the final day they were able to talk easily, because when Monday came around all hell, well at least in Tony's mind, broke loose.

Amora was making up for lost time with Loki, talking to him like a celebrity to her purse puppy (hon, baby, sweetie, CUPCAKE ) and telling him what to do, but that wasn't the worst of it, not in the least. The worst was how Loki just took it, even talked sweetly right back. It made Tony want to beat his head against a wall. People didn't flirt like this did they? At least Tony never saw this level of stupidity and childishness when trying to get into someone's pants.

"Loki, hon, can you get me something to drink?" Amora asked, lounging lazily on a bleacher while the others, minus Emma, worked. Loki nodded, throwing the bat decoration he held to someone else so they could deal with it, soon walking off, already knowing what she would want. When he returned he slid the drink into her dainty hand before allowing Amora to put her head in his lap, gazing down at her with a question in his eyes.

"You've been working quite hard on this dance, Amora," Loki began, and Tony had to wonder if it was hard to lie about something so obvious, "so, I was wondering something."

"What are you wondering about, Lo'?" Lo? Really?

"I was wondering if you would be attending the whole affair."

"Of course, I deserve a reward for working so hard. I've broken three nails!" She said dramatically, pouting at her hand, and someone kill Tony now, he couldn't watch this anymore. It was too horrible to watch Loki be around a woman who was more than likely using him and killing off that magnificent mind of his.

"Yes, I know," Loki replied soothingly to the overly emotional woman, giving her shoulder a soft pat before continuing, "So, that leads me to my next question."

Amora batted her eyelashes and played with a blonde lock, seeming to have caught on to where Loki was going with this, "What question is that, Lo'?"

He chuckled and did that attractive smile that Tony always wanted to cover when he showed it, "Would you accompany me to the dance, miss Lushton?"

The moment those horrible (at least to Tony) words left Loki's smiling lips, Tony stilled, gripping the decoration his hands so hard it ripped. He sucked in a calming breath as Amora happily accepted Loki's offer and caused a knot to form in his chest, but it didn't help, the air seeming to just catch in his throat. He glanced back at them, hating the smile Loki had, hating himself for hating it. Why isn't that me? Why aren't I making him smile? Tony shook the thoughts from his head, already knowing the answer to the intrusive questions. It was his fault for being such a coward, but who knows, maybe this was just puppy love. That's what he liked to pretend at least. That's why, instead of thinking any more, he finished doing what he was supposed to, and lied to himself, lied to himself that he didn't feel a pang in his heart every time they smiled at each other, lied that he didn't want to drag Loki away from the bitch he was sure was just using him. Such was the way of high school...well that's what most teen movies and books led us to believe anyway.

The final day, Tuesday, was a relief and a burden. Relief because he was finally done with Emma's shit for a while, a burden because Tony couldn't stand the way his heart-felt like a burning coal in his chest as he watched the rather suggestive glances Amora and Loki gave each other, especially since said looks seemed to say, no promise what was to come at the dance.

"So, excited for the dance?" Tony asked Loki with the best confident smirk he could muster up at a time like this as he pushed a table into its designated place. Loki leaned back against said table, crossing one leg over the other and leisurely rested on his elbows, seeming to think over if he truly was excited or not. Meanwhile Tony tried to ignore the utterly alluring pose.

Loki gave a soft hum in thought before finally deciding on answer, Tony going to grab a chair in an attempt to lessen the ache in his chest, "I suppose, I am slightly."

Tony couldn't stop himself before he let out a chuckle and questioned the teen's answer, "Slightly? Are you more excited for after the dance when you and Amora can be alone?"

"No, that is not the reason," the answer Loki gave sounding more like a growl and causing Tony to flinch slightly, partially from the noise and partially from the feeling of the glare at the back of his head, "I just don't enjoy large crowds. I don't enjoy people actually."

"You seem to enjoy Amora quite a bit," Tony snapped, the burn turning into scorching pain. After speaking Tony bit his lower lip, angry with himself for showing so much raw emotion. He was so vulnerable right now, so open, so weak, and it disgusted him. It didn't help when Loki didn't respond, leaving the only sound in the room to be chairs slamming into place.

"Are you jealous of her?" Loki's voice was quiet, sounding almost nervous as he asked the horrible question.

Tony stopped where he'd been grabbing a hold of a table, fingernails digging into the glossy surface, voice tight, "No."

"You seem to be, Anthony."

"Well I'm not and don't call me that." He snapped again, shoving the table with more force than necessary, causing it to slide a bit further than intended, causing him to curse softly.

"You never had a problem with me calling you that before."

"Well things change!"

"Do not speak to me in such a manner, Stark!" Loki snarled, grabbing Tony by the shirt collar and making the sulking teen finally look at him again.

"I can talk to any one any way I want, Laufeyson," Tony replied, ever the child, and shoved Loki's hands off of him. Loki looked shocked at the use of his last name, and Tony immediately regretted saying it with such venom. The look reminded him of the night on Thor's car, the expression of hurt he'd worn as he spoke briefly of his past, of his adoptive father and real father.

"I suppose you're right," Loki spoke even softer than before, taking a step back from Tony just as Steve walked in with his usual smile, which faded as soon as he sensed the tension in the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"We're fine," Tony spoke for both of them, glancing at Loki briefly before turning his questioning gaze to the football captain, "What were you looking so happy about?"

"Well we finished selling all the tickets to the students. The only ones that are left are the ones for us if we want them."

"Good to know, cap. Does this mean I finally get some help setting up the damn place? Which brings up an important question, where the hell are the others?"

"Clint and Natasha are coming over, the others I'm not sure about."

"Of course not, they're lazy ass-"

"Amora and Emma are making sure everything is in order so there will be minimal problems before, during, and after the dance for your information," Loki interjected, his voice having a cold edge to it that bothered Tony just a bit.

"Oh, that's good to know," Steve began, smiling briefly once more before Tony cut in, him and Loki exchanging icy looks.

"Good to see they're finally doing something to help. Even better to see Amora letting you off her leash."

A soft, almost animal like growl escaped from Loki's throat in response, and Tony had to resist the urge to comment on it. "I am not a pet to her, Stark."

"Sure, you aren't. Coulda fooled me with the baby talk and commands." Loki huffed in annoyance, quickly spinning on heel and using his long legs to an advantage to leave as soon as he could. Tony watched then cursed under his breath as he watched him go, knowing he'd most likely (definitely) have to fix this later.

Loki had been vacant after that, forcing Tony to think, and even worse, regret what he'd said. Sometimes it even surprised himself at how much of an ass he could be. This led to him wandering around mostly through lunch until he found the dark teen sitting against a wall out of view from the rest of the courtyard, just like his first day. Tony took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself in case Loki blew up at him, which was incredibly likely at this point. So, with that gasp of air, he strode over to him, quickly grabbing his attention. "Loki, look, I'm sorry," Tony offered lamely, heart aching at the sadness in Loki's usually mischievously bright eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Stark, really."

"Yeah it does, I pissed you off."

"I don't see how that matters," he replied, taking a bite out of his apple. Tony groaned softly, dropping himself down next to Loki, who in turned leaned a bit away. Tony furrowed his brow, soon snatching the fruit away from him in order to get Loki to return his annoyed gaze.

"Since when do your feelings not matter?"

"Since the beginning of time," he drawled, rolling his eyes. Tony groaned again,

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being so damn full of self-hate, it gets on my nerves. Be happy, Shakespeare!" Tony exclaimed, giving Loki's side a sharp jab.

Loki jolted at the poke but then chuckled softly, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "I really can't help it, Stark." Tony sighed but smiled at Loki, the teen offering a small one in return.

"So, I'll see you at the dance?"

"Perhaps."

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked before taking a bite of the apple and tossing it back to Loki, "See you then." He stood, enjoying Loki's forced glare before heading off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a filler chapter, so if you are unhappy with it, I apologize sincerely. I hope you can still enjoy it though.


	7. Welcome to the Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun but incredibly difficult to write, so I hope it paid off.

Tony let out a long exhale as he tightened the deep red tie around his neck, mind fit to burst with all the scenarios of how this may go, the ideas ranging from a fantastic evening with you-know-who to Tony fucking everything up and making a terrible scene by accident. The scenarios and racing mind were all aftershocks of the idea he'd had after his last conversation with Loki. Tony had thought that tonight, maybe, stressing the maybe part, he'd just man up and tell him how he felt. It was a long shot for things to actually turn out well, everything depending on him not being so foreign to emotion and Loki actually giving a rat's ass about how he felt. Both ideas needed to make this work would surely make Hell freeze over and allow pigs to take to they skies.

Hand shaking lightly, Tony delicately picked up his mask, it being his signature colors, the same deep red as his tie with gold trimmings around the edges and a bright blue circular charm in the center of his forehead. Heart moving faster than he'd like, Tony put the mask in place, it covering his face from the bridge of his nose up, and offered his reflection a crooked smile, nervousness evident in the expression. "We got this," he tried to sound as confident as he could to his other self, but wasn't doing as well as he would have hoped, "everything's gonna turn out great."

A smile made its way onto Tony's face as he drove up to the school, taking in all the students filing in and the cars parked all around the building. Looks like he and the others had done well in creating a good party, though Tony was sure Emma would take most of the credit if not all of it, but that didn't bother him in the slightest like it usually would. The reason why; Loki was in actually in there. Sure he had a date, but he'd still come which was good enough for him.

Tony parked his car and took a few deep breaths in a feeble attempt to make himself appear composed, as he gripped tightly on the steering wheel. You're better than this, Stark! He thought, glaring at his reflection in the rearview mirror as he realized the breathing exercise Bruce had taught him didn't work right for him. Damn. With a soft sigh he slipped out of the car, pulling the key out and heading towards the suddenly intimidating building he'd been in so much lately. Pulling out the ticket he'd gotten for doing his share of work, (who are we kidding? He did more than his fair share) he handed it to one of the teachers who was in charge of collecting them, Mr. Coulson, before hurrying inside.

Music and classmates surrounded him the moment he walked in, every student's face a shocking array of color and smiles. The looks were contagious and Tony quickly gained his own grin as he made his way further into the packed gym, eyes quickly scanning the area for anyone he knew. His eyes found a familiar mop of blond hair and headed towards him, grabbing onto Thor's bulky shoulder, "Hey man!"

"Friend Stark!" he said in the voice that should belong to a god as he turned to him, allowing Tony to see the silver mask with white wings painted on each side, "this is a wonderful party. Loki informed me that it was your doing."

A foolish smile spread across the entirety of Tony's visible face at the thought of Loki talking about him kindly, "He did? Well yeah I did quite a bit of work and offered the idea, but it was Loki's idea to begin with."

Thor laughed, "This does sound like an idea Loki would most enjoy. Thank you for allowing it to happen, you are a good friend of his."

"I try," Tony said, voice sounding a little strained, because really, Tony was more of a crap friend than anything. To his relief Thor didn't notice the distress in his voice and just nodded, soon beckoning someone to them,

"Tony, you must meet my date."

He bit back a laugh when he saw Jane come to stand beside Thor, looking beautiful and shy in her deep blue mask that seem to have a galaxy mapped out in it. Amora was going to love this development. It occurred to Tony that he should be concerned at how he wished for another's pain, but a jealous man is rather mindless and cruel when it comes down to it.

"Hey, Jane, you look great."

"Thank you, Tony, you do too," she said, a bit of a blush peeking out from underneath her mask.

"When don't I look great?" He joked, smirking at the quizzical look Thor had on his face.

"You two are acquainted?"

They both laughed, Jane answering him, "Yes. Our dads' worked together for quite a while, which ended up in us becoming friends."

"What a wondrous coincidence!" Thor smiled so brightly it had the possibility to blind someone. Tony nodded,

"Yeah big guy. I hate to cut this conversation short, but do you know where your brother is?" He tried to ignore the playfully suggestive look Jane gave him.

"Loki? Yes, he is off with his lady, Amora Lushing, I believe her name is," Thor wasn't sure of her name. That meant Loki didn't talk about her much. Oh God yes. "They are dancing as of now." He gestured to the large amount of students on the designated dance floor, an unmistakable head of black hair higher than most and Tony wished he could see Loki move, he was sure it'd be as elegant as everything else the man did.

Tony tugged awkwardly at his sleeves as he waited for a chance to at least say hello to Loki, not being used to suits, but still thankful it wasn't a full on costume party. He didn't want to go as a teenager for a third year in a row; the neighbors were starting to get suspicious.

It seemed to take forever until the two took a break from dancing, coming over to one of the punch bowls, it luckily being the one Tony was near. Tony grinned as Loki came to stand next to the table, taking in the mask that covered just his eyes and most of his nose, it being green with golden trimming and two golden horns coming from the forehead. It suited Loki astonishingly well. "You look lovely, this evening," Tony commented, biting his lip to contain his laugh when Loki smirked, running his index finger and thumb along one of the horns and asked playfully,

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah, horns suit you real well."

"So I've heard." The comment took Tony off guard, only to laugh when he realized Loki was messing with him.

"I'm sure." His smile widened when he caught the wink Loki gave before he turned to Amora, who was quite obviously staring at Thor and Jane with narrowed eyes. Why Loki? Why even consider her? She's doesn't care about you! Tony thought desperately, then sighed softly, turning his gaze to Loki's date. Fuck, she was stunning, of course. She wore an emerald-green dress that hung just right, her golden hair cascading down her back with a thin braid around her crown, and a spring green mask with golden roses that sat atop her nose elegantly. No one she be allowed to look that beautiful, especially someone as horrible as Amora. Tony tore his eyes away from her, ignoring the annoyingly sweet and fake conversation Loki and her had until they slipped back onto the dance floor. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the lyrics of Titanium blaring throughout the room, thinking, I bet Loki likes the song a lot.

The dance was already half over when Tony and Loki were able to be (finally) alone together, both standing next to one of the three colorful refreshment tables. Loki poured himself a cup of the cherry juice while Tony stuffed a pumpkin shaped cookie in his mouth, which seemed to amuse the other. "You eat as though you're starving."

"I am," he grinned, licking some frosting off his thumb, "I haven't eaten in like, an hour."

"You poor thing."

"I know, I deserve sympathy," his smile widened when Loki rolled his eyes and handed him another cookie.

"Here."

"Thank you, dear," Tony quickly ate the offering and raised a brow at Loki, "so, where's your date?"

"Amora had to be somewhere."

"Somewhere near Thor?" He questioned, glancing over at the cheerleader hovering near Loki's brother. He narrowed his eyes slightly, showing obvious irritation at the mention of his brother. "What?"

"Nothing," He sneered, refusing to look at him. Tony sighed softly and glanced at the floor, trying to figure out something less stupid to say, something to take that expression off his face. Cosmic Love began playing overhead then and Tony chuckled, deciding to try his luck he turned his head to Loki who gingerly sipped his punch,

"How about a dance since you're free now, Shakespeare?"

He raised a brow, watching Tony curiously from the corner of his eye, his mouth now having a slightly amused curve to it, "You wish to dance with me? Won't two men in such a stance seem strange to all of these people?"

"No way," Tony dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, "Clint and me did it last year, just entertained a lot of people, especially when I dipped him. Plus who the hell cares? We're supposed to be having fun." Before Loki could open his mouth to protest Tony had his hand and was leading him to the center of the gym floor, soon placing his other hand on his hip and twining their fingers together. Pepper caught his eyes and gave a knowing smile soon mouthing "Have fun", which he gave a wink to, then returning all his attention to the man in front of him.

A falling star fell from your heart,

And landed in my eyes.

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them,

And now it's left me blind.

"Hope you can keep up," Tony said playfully, enjoying the smirk Loki gave him.

"I assure you I can, Anthony. I learned to dance years ago."

"Yeah?" Loki nodded and they both grinned, both taking notice of the ease the felt around one another. It really shouldn't be this simple, falling for someone. It wasn't fair in fact, to know someone so shortly and gain the idea that you wouldn't mind spending hours, months, years, forever with them. It was especially unfair when the ones feeling and thinking these things were both unbearably broken, both far from what was construed as sane, but that always brought up the saying your parents loved snap at you "life isn't fair".

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out!

You left me in the dark...

The thoughts racing through Tony's mind ceased quite a bit as he and Loki's movements synced together perfectly, moving smoothly, comfortably, and so close that their breaths caressed the other's skin. Tony fought the urge to press into him, to inhale his scent and just enjoy the tall teen before him, soon just gazing up at him through his mask with half-lidded eyes. Green orbs pierced his chocolate ones as he did so, the look in them nothing short of confusion, unspoken questions spilling from them. What does this mean? Is this more than a dance? Are you hiding something from me? So much, yes,yes, were the answers, answers that tore Tony's heart apart.

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight...

In the shadow of your heart.

Tony briefly rested his head on Loki's shoulder before glancing around the room as they moved slowly together, taking in all the happy couples and friends throughout the room. His gazing was interrupted as Loki asked, so soft it almost went unheard, "Why this song?"

Tony gave a believable cheeky grin as he told the truth in joking manner, "Because my love for you is out of this world, cosmic." Loki rolled his eyes with a fond smile, giving his side a gentle smack.

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat,

But then it stopped and I was in darkness,

So darkness I became...

Sucking in a breath to try to ease himself, Tony gently squeezed Loki's hand, turning with him in the dance. The movements were slow, but his heart was beginning to race, and he wondered if Loki could tell. The thought worried him and he tried once more to calm himself with steady intakes of air.

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out!

You left me in the dark...

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight...

In the shadow of your heart.

He had to admit, he wouldn't be able to take much more of this, it was utter torture. In a desperate attempt to take his mind off of his personal hell, he spoke, "Having fun yet?"

Loki gave him a small, but genuine smile that made his heart flutter, "I must admit, I have been enjoying myself." He dipped his head, speaking in a voice low enough so that no one could hear him but Tony, "Especially since I've begun to dance with you to one of my favorite songs."

Tony trembled lightly and did his best to continue the slow dance steadily, "Good to know." They both looked into each other's eyes, Loki's lips pursed, and Tony chewing lightly on his own.

I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map,

And knew that somehow I could find my way back.

Then I heard your heart beating,

You were in the darkness too...

So I stayed in the darkness with you.

Their entangled hands gripped tighter as they leaned toward one another, lips meeting in a hesitant kiss. It was soft and testing to begin with, but quickly developed into something more desperate, one that asked the same questions as before only more. When they broke away, Tony thanked whatever diety might be listening to him that night for the fact that no one had noticed, and that Loki was looking at him with such need, a need that Tony could easily help relieve him of. "Still having fun?" He breathed, wondering if Loki could tell he was just as desperate in this moment.

"Yes."

"That's good-"

"Stark, take me home," was the murmured interruption. Tony didn't need to be told twice. In a matter of seconds he was leading Loki out through the side door, keeping away from any one that would notice.

It was times like this Tony was exceedingly grateful that Howard drank so heavily he often passed out, because it meant that no matter how loud he and Loki got, the elder Stark wouldn't wake up. So he didn't even bother keeping quiet when he got into the house and hurried Loki up the stairs, both exchanging soft kisses whenever the chance arised.

The moment Tony had the door shut, Loki had him pressed against, lips crashing onto his and kissing him savagely. A split-second of shock passed in Tony's mind before he quickly returned it, hands grasping at the thick locks of Loki's hair. "Needy, aren't we?" Tony breathed once their lips part, a shit-eating grin covering most of his face.

"Shut up, Stark," Loki growled in a way that could only be called hungry as he pulled his and Tony's masks away. Oh...well then.

"O-okay," he stuttered, completely stunned by Loki's expressions and actions, these actions now being him kissing and nipping down Tony's neck, while ripping open his jacket. It took Tony longer than he would have liked to begin undressing Loki in return, taking in every bit of exposed skin he could find. Moving quickly he got Loki's shirt off next, his fingers running over the teen's firm chest and arms. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

A soft snort came from Loki, not stopping the kisses he was giving Tony's jaw as he mumbled, "Is that a compliment?"

"It was offered as one," Tony moaned out as Loki moved down to give his neck a rough suck. Closing his eyes, Tony went back to exploring Loki's upper body, trying to memorize every bit of the teen, because he wasn't sure he'd get to do this again for a long time. So he enjoyed the moment, hands running across his shoulders and slid behind. Tony's fingers soon found there way onto damaged skin, and furrowed his brow. Scars, lots of them. Each ranged from short to long, deep to shallow, and were almost pattern like. Running his hands up and down, he traced over a few of the longer ones on Loki's backside, causing him to stop the soft kisses he'd been pressing along Tony's collarbone, "What are these?"

"Scars," the man whispered, looking at a wall instead of Tony's face, a memory in his emerald eyes. A bad memory was Tony's guess from the stoic expression.

"Obviously. But from what?"

"Let's just say, father is rather old fashioned when it comes to punishment." Tony stiffened at that, looking down at the teen and forcibly having to turn Loki's head up so he'd meet his eyes.

"He hurt you?"

"Everyone hurts me."

"Loki..."

"What?" In response Tony pulled him down in for a gentle kiss, gripping his shoulders in a comforting way that Loki seemed to gladly accept. Gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs he pulled back slightly, still close enough that their lips almost touched,

"You shouldn't think that."

"I cannot help, but think the truth." Tony sighed softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth, having found that Loki seemed to react well to gentle touches and acts of affection. Giving a low hum of appreciation, Loki's long-fingered hands slid along Tony's hips, up his sides and to his collar where they slowly undid his shirt's few buttons. "Why does it matter to you what flows through my mind?"

"How does it not matter to me? Didn't I promise that I'd be here for you?"

"I suppose you did," he murmured through a soft kiss he placed on Tony's shoulder, before his eyes drifted down to the teen's own scar, his own cruel memory. "And what is this?" Loki questioned, tracing the rigid edges of the circular mark in the center of his chest and making Tony shiver lightly.

"A reminder," he replied simply, tilting Loki's head up so he'd cease his staring, "It's not important, not now at least."

"Will you tell me about it one day?"

"Eventually." Tony looked into Loki's curious ridden eyes in a way of promising before pulling him in for another kiss. There suddenly being a kind of comforting in their touches, each trying to soothe the other's pain. Pain both physical and mental that they were both unfairly familiar with. This led the two teens to become a tangled mess on Tony's bed, with skin on skin, mouths locked and fingers laced as they pressed tight against one another. Loki slid his long legs about Tony's waist, keeping him in place as he began kissing more harshly, the room soon filling with the sound of muffled moans and pants. The trapped man smiled against Loki's lips a bit as he continued the assault on his mouth before sliding his hand lower, Tony soon finding another scar along Loki's hip. He broke away, giving a soft chuckle at the huff of annoyance Loki gave, soon going down to examine the marred skin. "Same story as the others?"

"No, it is from something I did after receiving a scar," Loki sighed, running a hand through Tony's messed hair when getting a questioning look from him, "It holds a story that will be told another time."

"Good to know," Tony replied through a kiss to the ruined skin, enjoying the trembles the touches to it caused Loki. He smiled a bit, wanting to change the scars from symbols of bad memories to places for Tony's affection. Loki seemed to enjoy the idea, grasping his hair and letting out soft moans for more of Tony's touch that he gladly gave. His hand soon found its way between Loki's pale legs, sliding to his entrance and lightly pressing with tip of his finger. Biting his lower lip, Tony slid it into the tight ring of muscle, glancing up at Loki when he gasped sharply, "You alright?"

"Y-yes," he nodded, grasping the sheets in his fists, "continue." Tony laughed quietly at the words before moving the finger until he was able to slip in a second, the action eliciting a low moan from his partner. He smiled briefly, beginning to scissor his fingers, trying to ignore how horribly nervous and shaky he was. It'd been quite a while since he did anything like this, and he'd been drunk then. Loki's soft whimper tore him away from his worries, the teen pressing against his fingers. Tony groaned at the sight, tilting his head back slightly before giving into what Loki wanted, thrusting his fingers in and out of him, making him writhe. Desperation soon filled him and he withdrew his fingers, Loki making a noise of disagreement at the loss, but Tony shushed him, earning a venomless glare, soon spreading Loki's legs further. Loki watched with anticipation in his eyes as Tony eased himself in, leaning his head back again, mouth slightly agape at the friction between their bodies. Their breath began to come in quicker bursts as Tony set a strong rhythm with his thrusts, hands clasped on Loki's narrow hips as the teen gripped his shoulders bruisingly tight, nails digging into the skin. He groaned and pressed a demanding kiss to Loki's lips, rocking against him and exploring his mouth needily. Loki gladly gave in to the intruding tongue, moaning and running his nails down Tony's back as they moved. It didn't take long for their movements to become uncontrolled and for their breathing to turn erratic. They were both so close, much to Tony's dismay, having wanted to enjoy this feeling for as long as he possibly could with Loki. Trying to make of for his inability to go on much longer, Tony kept his eyes open and on Loki, drinking in every beautiful, ecstasy-ridden expression that crossed his flushed face. Tony realized this could easily be called a fantastic moment in his life before he lost himself. All he was aware of for quite a while was the sound that filled the room, whether it was from himself or Loki, he wasn't quite sure, but it gave him a complete sense of bliss.

When finally aware of his surroundings once more, Tony found himself collapsed on top of Loki, both slick with sweat and stupid smiles making up the majority of their features. He chuckled softly, pulling away and coming to rest beside Loki, grasping his hand soon after. "Everything you've ever hoped for?" Tony asked, tugging the sheets up over them, grin still thoroughly in place.

"Oh would you just shut up, Stark?" There was nothing but amusement and satisfaction in Loki's voice, adding even more to the already arrogant teen's ego.

"Fine," he snorted, lacing his fingers with Loki's, it being a rather intimate gesture, but he was in too good a mood to truly care.

Tony had his eyes closed, pants and bodily quakes finally having completely subsided, sleep calling his name sweetly when it happened."Do you love me?" The words broke through the cold silence of the room, causing Tony's eyes to snap open in surprise.

"What?" He asked, slightly breathless after such a sudden question.

"Do you love me, Anthony?" Loki repeated, sounding so quiet, so vulnerable, and Tony realized he was being let in. Oh no. The walls were down at this moment, and he could be hurt in so many ways, especially if Tony took a step further into Loki's castle. He was being offered everything Loki had to give at this moment, but as much as he wanted to run in through those gates and wrap the abused teen in his arms forever, he just couldn't let it happen, even after what they'd just done. Not now. So, he lied, a blatant one that would slowly tear him apart if he didn't deal with it, but he didn't care. Tony could be just as much as an emotional monster as Loki if he wanted to.

"No...I don't," he said, voice coming out quiet and almost pained, and he silently prayed that Loki wouldn't see through the lie, albeit Loki was already so damaged he wouldn't see it if he didn't want to. Which Tony was sure he didn't want to see through, due to the horrible fact that when you're hurt constantly, it's easier to let it continue to happen. The idea of that was nothing short of heartbreaking, but for once, Tony held his tongue, quite literally in his teeth's painful grip.

"Good," Loki whispered after a few agonizing seconds of utter silence, giving the warm hand he held a light squeeze, and Tony pretended he didn't hear the shakiness in that word, pretended there wasn't a tear slipping from the corner of Loki's closed eyes, pretended it never slid down that pale cheek and onto his arm. Tony shut his own eyes and told himself things would work out, that everything would be fine like it usually was, because sometimes, it's just better to lie to yourself, better to take the easy way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...


End file.
